Was jetzt?
by Rosiel-chan
Summary: INUKAG Was wird denn nun aus Inu Yasha und Kagome, wenn ihre Mission beendet ist? Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen? Wohl kaum! Findet es selbst heraus!
1. Teaser bzw Prolog

**_JAAA! Endlich Inu Yasha anime wieder im Fernsehen...! Der Manga ist zwar besser, aber was solls? Freut euch und frohlocket! _**

**_Ich schreib eigentlich nur Englische Fanfics, das ist mal ein Deutscher, aber ich hoff es lesen doch ein paar Leute,... und reviewen!_**

**Mit dieser Fanfiction erfülle ich mir so was wie einen Traum von mir. n.n **

**Ich wollte diese Fanfiction schon so lange schreiben... die ganze Zeit ist sie mir im Kopf rumgespuckt und endlich kann ich sie schreiben! YEAH! Ich hatte nur nie die Ideen für einen Anfang, also hab ich einen alten Anfang einer Fanfiction herausgekramt, die ich mit der Hand geschrieben hatte, hab was neues dazugeschrieben und hab die neuen Ideen hinzugefügt, da ich bei dieser alten Ff sowieso nicht weiter geschrieben hätte. Und besser als in der Schublade vergammeln lassen ist das auch. Und praktischer! . In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß!**

**_Disclaimer: Sexy Inu Yasha gehört Rumiko Takahashi-sensei und Kagome, nicht mir noch Kikyo! (Der besonders nicht... argh! Scheiß clay pot-bitch! _**

**_Kagome's POV_**

Hm... also, was soll ich denn sagen über sie? Kikyo... Sie hat viel dazu beigetragen, dass Naraku jetzt tot ist... wahrscheinlich sogar den größten Teil. Es war so:

Naraku ist von unseren Angriffen schon ziemlich geschwächt, dann schießt sie mit einem ihrer Pfeile auf ihn. Er ist dann sowieso fast nicht mehr am Leben, und sie gibt ihm mit ihrer Miko- Kraft den Gnadenstoss.

Alles geht in helles Licht auf, explodiert... als ich wieder hinschaue, ist weder von Naraku noch von Kikyo etwas zu sehen...bis ich ihre Priesterinnenrobe entdecke: Sie liegt auf dem Boden, ein Häufchen Asche und Knochensplitter liegen darauf...

Kikyo ist wieder in das Reich der Toten zurückgekehrt. Ich wende mich ab und sehe zu Inu Yasha hin, der meinem Blick zu Kikyos Überresten gefolgt war.

Er starrt auf den Platz, wo vorher noch seine Kikyo stand und geht hin. Er kniet sich vor die Robe, streicht darüber. Ich schließe meine Augen, atme tief ein, beiße auf meine Lippen und weis nicht, ob ich traurig oder fröhlich gestimmt sein soll. Ich atme aus, mache meine Augen wieder auf.

Inu Yasha drückt einen Handkuss auf die Robe. _Ruhe in Frieden, Kikyo_, denke ich, falte meine Hände zum Gebet und schließe meine Augen wieder.

**Inu Yasha's POV **

Hhhhaahh... also, was soll ich sagen... Kikyo... Kikyo hat Naraku zur Strecke gebracht, soviel steht fest... aber... aber sie musste einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen.

Sie steht da, vor dem halb toten Naraku, er, getroffen von ihrem Pfeil... dann setzt sie ihre Miko- Kräfte ein, gibt ihm den Rest ... ein gleißendes Licht, wie eine Explosion.

Ich denke mir noch: _Jetzt ist es geschafft! _, sehe rüber zu Kagome, diese Wiederum blickt geschockt auf eine Stelle vor ihr, ich schaue auch hin... da steht kein Naraku... aber auch keine Kikyo. Nur ihre Robe und ein Häufchen Asche mit Knochensplittern drauf.

_Kikyo..._, denke ich nur und starre auf den Platz, wo sie vorher noch gestanden hatte...ich stehe auf, wie automatisch, gehe hin... Gedankenfetzen schießen durch meinen Kopf... unsere erste Begegnung... die Umarmung auf dem Bootsteg vor mehr als 50 Jahren... ihr Pfeil, der mich an den Goshinboku bannte... unser Kuss...Ich knie mich zu der Robe hinunter, streiche darüber und drücke einen Handkuss darauf. _Ruhe in Frieden, meine geliebte Kikyo, und ruhe diesmal auf Ewig..._

_> > > > > > > _

_Jetzt ist es schon eine Woche her, und er hat immer noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen und gegessen hat er auch kaum..._, dachte Kagome, die richtig besorgt um Inu Yasha war.

_Klar, er hat es nicht leicht jetzt..., _sie machte ein sorgenvolles Gesicht. Dann meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie zwar zu überhören versuchte, es ihr aber nicht gelang.

_So, jetzt hast du alles, was du wolltest... Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass es dir am liebsten wäre, wenn sie einfach sterben würde? Jetzt hast du ihn ganz für dich allein, was willst du mehr?_

_Ich...ich wollte doch nur...so war das nie gemeint..._

_So will ich ihn nicht sehen... es macht mich traurig, ihn so zu sehen _

_ICH WILL doch nur, DASS ER GLÜCKLICH IST, VERDAMMT!_

Sie sah zu einem Baum, auf dem Inu Yasha saß.

Das Wetter passte überhaupt nicht zur Stimmung, in der sie gerade waren. Über ihnen strahlte der blaue Himmel, kleine Wolken zogen über ihn und die Sonne schien, als ob sie allen deutlich machen wollte, dass der Frühling endlich da war.

Er saß da und ließ seine Hände und Füße herunterbaumeln. Er schaute in den Himmel, geistig abwesend.

Sonnenlicht schien auf sein Gesicht, und der Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren, die silbernen Strähnen reflektierten die Sonne.

_Er ist so wunderschön..._ dachte sie.

„Inu Yasha! Komm runter, iss ein wenig, ich hab was mitgebracht!", rief sie, in der Hoffnung, sie würde fröhlich klingen, um ihn nicht noch tiefer hinunterzuziehen.

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, sein Blick starr. „Ich...habe keinen Hunger..."

„Komm schon, du _musst _was essen!".

„...Warum?", er sprach langsam, als ob es ihm Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde.

„Inu Yasha, bitte komm runter zu mir!", bettelte Kagome, die ein wenig Panik hatte. In seinen Augen war nicht das kleinste Fünkchen Leben zu sehen.

Sonst waren seine Augen das Feuer, eine nie erlöschende Glut, doch jetzt... leblos, kalt...

Er sah sie nicht einmal genau an.

„Wieso?", fragte er.

Kagome biss die Lippen zusammen. „Weil... weil ich Angst um dich habe..!", sie fing zu weinen an. Inu Yasha ignorierte es, oder er sah es nicht, sein Blick war noch immer starr, ohne Fokus.

„Komm jetzt runter, du machst mir Angst! Es macht mir Angst, dich so zu sehen! Inu Yasha! ...Inu Yasha!"

Er reagierte nicht.

„Verdammt, hörst du mich?", schrie sie ihm entgegen. Sie fing an, den Baum hinaufzuklettern, bis sie auf dem selben Ast wie er saß. Langsam, vorsichtig rutschte sie den Ast entlang, bis sie direkt vor ihm war. Sie balancierte sich aus und sah ihn an.

Noch immer starrte er wirr Löcher in die Luft, als ob er nicht einmal bemerkt hätte, dass sie vor ihm saß.

„Inu Yasha! Hör mir endlich zu, verdammt!", schrie sie.

Immer noch ignorierte er sie.

Kagome holte aus und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, mit ganzer Kraft.

„Hör mir endlich zu, verdammt.", wiederholte sie.

Langsam sah Inu Yasha auf und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Au..."

„Au? Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen!", Kagome provozierte ihn absichtlich.

Und das Feuer in seinen Augen entflammte wieder.

„Es tut weh, verdammt noch mal! Wieso hackst du auch noch auf mir herum, wenn mir sowieso alles wehtut!", schrie er sie an.

„Ach ja? Was tut dir denn weh, schrie sie zurück.

„...mein Herz...", nuschelte er.

„Was! Ich hab's nicht verstanden, lauter!".

„Mein Herz tut weh, verdammt!", schrie er die befreienden Worte hinaus.

Kagome lächelte ihn traurig an. „Ja,... ja, das weis ich, Inu Yasha, das weis ich...komm her.".

Er ließ sich dankbar in ihre Arme fallen.

Sie strich ihm über seine Haare. „Alles wird gut, Inu Yasha, alles wird gut."

„Aber vergessen darfst du nie, was passiert ist. Vergiss es nicht, hörst du?", sagte sie sanft.

Er nickte.

„Wenn man vergisst, verliert man seine Seele... Stück für Stück... es ist okay, wenn man einmal nicht mehr kann, weil einem alles zuviel wird... aber wenn man einfach alles vergisst, was gewesen ist, dann wird man irgendwann einmal ganz allein sein. Man darf auch ruhig mal seine Schwächen zeigen, weist du?"

Inu Yasha kuschelte sich fester in ihre Umarmung, wie ein kleines Kind, das Schutz und Hilfe sucht, und begann, stumme Tränen zu vergießen. Sie konnte spüren, wie er aufschluchzte. „Es tut so weh... so weh..." flüsterte er unter Schluchzern. „Hilf mir, Kagome..."

Sie drückte ihn fester an sich und küsste ihn auf die Haare.

„Auch wenn es Erinnerungen sind, die uns wehtun und von denen wir uns manchmal wünschen, wir könnten sie vergessen, wir sollten lernen, mit ihnen zu leben und trotzdem glücklich zu sein. Irgendwann überwinden wir sie nämlich und dann wird eine kostbare Erinnerung daraus werden..."

„Oh, Kagome...!", schluchzte Inu Yasha und er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hilflos und geborgen zugleich, hier, in den Armen der jetzt wichtigsten Person in seinem Leben.

_Kagome..._

**Sooo... wie findet ihr's? Es kommen so und so noch ein paar Kapitel dazu, und es wird auf jeden Fall schöner und mit mehr Handlung! **

**Einfach auf den süßen kleinen Knopf drücken, es explodiert bestimmt nichts!**


	2. Herrscher

Disclaimer: Nö. Er gehört mir nicht und wird's auch nie tun... schnüff _doppelmist_!

Hallooooo! Endlüsch bin ich wieder da! Yeah! OH Gott... habt ihr schon mal Possession von Wheezambu gelesen? Das ist mein absoluter Lieblingsfic... Undbedingt zu empfehlen! Ja!

Also, viel Spaß mit dem neuen chappie!

Im Dorf, abends beim Lagerfeuer, Shippo schläft schon.

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango und Miroku saßen um das Feuer, das den Raum in ein dunkles Orange getaucht hatte, ihre Schatten tanzten an den Wänden entlang.

Kagome sah zu Inu Yasha, der gedankenversunken in die Flammen starrte. Seine Augen reflektierten das Feuer und seine silbernen Haare schimmerten in dunklen und hellen Rot- Orange- und Gelbtönen.

_Er ist **wirklich **schön... _dachte sie, als sie ihn weiter ehrfürchtig anstarrte.

Sie seufzte.

Sango sah sie an, lächelte aufmunternd, legte eine Hand auf Kagomes Oberschenkel und drückte leicht.

Kagome sah sie an und nahm Sangos Hand in die ihre.

„Na komm...Kagome, es ist ja kein Abschied für immer! Du kommst doch am Wochenende und suchst weiterhin mit uns die Splitter!", versuchte Sango sie aufzuheitern.

„Aber...ich werde euch trotzdem vermissen! Ich mein, schließlich bin ich fast ein Jahr so ziemlich jeden Tag mit euch zusammen gewesen!"

„Ein Jahr? So lange schon?", fragte Inu Yasha erstaunt.

„Ja, jetzt ist April... im Juni hab ich Geburtstag. Dann ist es ein Jahr...Am 23., um genau zu sein...", Kagome lächelte. _Ja, genau..._

„Ach ja?", Inu Yasha legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Der wievielte ist heute?"

Kagome sah in fragend an. „Der 11, wieso?"

Er schien zu überlegen, doch antwortete ihr nicht. „Und du hast am 23. Juni Geburtstag?"

„Ja, schon."

Er lachte in sich hinein. „Dann hast du ja letztes Jahr keinen besonders schönen Geburtstag gehabt!"

„Nein, das nicht gerade, denn irgendjemand wollte mich da unbedingt umbringen... hmmm, mal überlegen, wie hieß der noch schnell?"

Sango blickte erstaunt. „Ach ja? Aber Inu Yasha hat dich bestimmt beschützt, oder?"

Kagome und Inu Yasha lachten kurz auf. „Hättest du wohl gern!"

„Nein? Wer hat dich denn umbringen wollen?"

„Ich denke, er hieß Inu Yasha!"

„Miroku lachte. „Is nich wahr! Inu Yasha, du wolltest sie echt töten?"

„Am Anfang schon, ja. Aber wirklich nur ganz am Anfang."

Kagome sah ihn leicht sarkastisch an. „Gut zu wissen..."

Inu Yasha gab ihr einen leichten Schubs und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Pha!"

Kagome lächelte ihn breit an, hakte sich bei seinem Arm unter und lehnte sich an sein Schulter.

Er lächelte und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren. Dann sah er wieder ins Feuer. Einige Minuten vergingen, vielleicht war es eine Stunde, in der keiner von den vieren etwas sagte.

„Und was passiert mit dem Shikon no tama? Jetzt, wo es komplett ist?", fragte Inu Yasha plötzlich leise.

Kagome seufzte. „Ich weis es nicht. Willst du denn immer noch ein vollwertiger Dämon werden?".

Inu Yasha zögerte, dann schüttelte er stumm den Kopf. Er wollte nicht riskieren, so zu werden wie zu den Zeiten in denen er Tessaiga verloren hatte.

Kagome lächelte ihn an und gab ihm eine Kuss auf die Wange. „Uns wird schon was einfallen. Wenn alles nichts hilft, dann werde ich es läutern. Dann hat dieser Wahnsinn endlich ein Ende...", sie sah mitleidend zu der schlafenden Sango, die ihren kleinen Bruder Kohaku im letzten Kampf verloren hatte.

Inu Yasha nickte und drückte Kagome fester an sich. „Ich denke sogar, dass das die beste Lösung ist...", sagte er, rückblickend auf all den Schmerz, dass der kleine Juwel verursacht hatte.

„Mhm...", murmelte Kagome noch leise, dann fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Inu Yasha küsste ihre Schläfe. _Schlaf gut, süße Kagome, schlaf gut..._

_Morgens, Sango und Miroku sind weg und holen Wasser, Shippo ist mit ihnen gegangen._

Inu Yasha wachte auf, als er fühlte, wie jemand zärtlich durch sein Haar fuhr.

Er lag auf irgendetwas.

Lag.

Auf irgendetwas.

Lag? Wann _lag_ er denn schon wenn er schlief?

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen.

„Na, auch schon wach?" Kagomes freundlich lächelndes Gesicht über ihm begrüßte ihn.

Er schreckte auf, als er bemerkte, dass er auf ihrem Schoß gelegen war.

„Ent- entschuldige...Ich muss wohl...". Er wurde rot.

Kagome lachte. „Nicht doch! Das war ich. Wir sind gestern eingeschlafen, bevor wir uns richtig hinlegen konnten und als ich in der Nacht aufgewacht bin, hab ich mir gedacht... naja."

„Ach so...", nuschelte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie bemerkte, dass er steif im formellen Sitz dasaß, den blick mitsamt Kopf nach unten gerichtet.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Oberschenkel und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Hey! Was willst du frühstücken?" Er entspannte sich und rutschte aus dem formellen Sitz heraus, in eine deutlich bequemere Position.

„Hast du schon stark Hunger?", frage er sie

„Nein, wieso?"

Er lächelte. „Dann bleiben wir noch ein bisschen so."

Sie grinste. „Einverstanden."

„Na dann, Miroku... bist du auch ganz sicher, dass du-„

„Kagome! Ich bin wirklich kein kleines Kind mehr! Und ich bin vorher auch umhergezogen!"

Kagome gab auf. „Gut." Sie seufzte. „Aber du musst versprechen, dass du alle paar Monate wieder herkommst, okay?"

Miroku lachte. „Das habe ich dir schon versprochen, falls du's vergessen hast!"

„Mönch, ich würde gehen, wenn du bis zum Sonnenuntergang noch ein Haus mit einer Unheil bringenden Wolke darüber finden willst.", sagte Sango gelassen, aber man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie ihn nicht gern gehen sah.

„Ok, Ok, ich hab's schon kapiert, Sango!", lachte er. „Also dann..."

„Pass auf dich auf.", Kagome umarmte ihn „Und häng Keiner unnötig ein Kind an!"

„Mach keine Dummheiten, Miroku!". sagte Sango und umarmte ihn auch.

Inu Yasha sah zur Seite und quetschte ein „Ciao" heraus. Die anderen sahen sich nur lächelnd an und schüttelten wissend den Kopf.

Sie sahen ihm nach, bis er bei der nächsten Kurve aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Sango seufzte. „Hoffentlich passiert ihm nichts...", jetzt schaute sie doch ein wenig besorgt.

„Ach, komm, wegen dem musst du dir kein Sorgen machen, der ist zäh!", meinte Inu Yasha.

„Genau!", bestätigte Kagome. „Mach dir keine Sorgen!". Sie hielt Sango ihre Hand hin. „Komm, wir gehen".

Sango ergriff Kagomes Hand und nickte.

„Also dann, Sango, bis nächste Woche!", sagte Kagome. Die beiden umarmten sich.

„Pass auf dich auf.", sagte Kagome. Sango nickte. „Mach ich. Nun hau schon ab!"

Kagome grinste.

„Ich bringe dich noch zum Brunnen, okay?", sagte Inu Yasha.

Kagome lächelte. "Ja, danke."

Da standen sie nun am Brunnen, und wussten nicht so recht, was sie sagen, geschweige denn tun sollten.

„Na ja, dann...". Kagome war die erste, die das Schweigen brach. „Bis bald". Sie schwang ein Bein über den Brunnenrand.

_Inu Yasha, ...sag doch was!_

„Kagome... und du kommst auch ganz bestimmt wieder?"

Überrascht sah sie zu ihm und stand wieder auf.

„Ja, klar! Ich werde mir extra einen Wecker stellen!", kicherte sie und kniff ihm scherzhaft in die Backe.

„Nein, Kagome!", sagte er zornig und nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange, hielt sie aber fest.

„Wenn du nicht mehr kommst, dann..."

„Was dann, kommst du mich dann holen?", immer noch kicherte sie.

„KAGOME, ICH MEIN ES ERNST, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!", schrie er sie an, dann drückte er sie an sich.

„Ich mein es ernst... wenn du nicht mehr wiederkommst, dann... dann bring ich mich um!"

Kagome legte ihre Arme um ihn und strich ihm durchs Haar.

„Inu Yasha... so etwas will ich nie wieder von dir hören, ja! Sag so was nie wieder! ...Ich kann es ja sowieso kaum einen Tag ohne dich aushalten."

„Kagome...", Oh, wie gerne er ihren Namen sagte... „Kagome, versprich es mir! Nimm dich mir nicht auch noch weg! Du bist das Einzige, was ich noch habe! Verlass mich nicht für Immer... bitte!"

Er drückte sie noch fester an ihn.

„Inu Yasha..."

Kagome...ich will dich nur wiedersehen, das ist alles...!"

_Das ist alles_... wiederholten sich seine Worte in ihrem Kopf. Traurig blickte sie zur Seite.

Sie drückte ihn noch einmal, dann löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung.

Er hob sie auf den Rand des Brunnens.

„Also dann, bis nächste Woche!"

Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss, dann einen Schubs und sie verschwand im Brunnen.

_Bis bald, mein Schatz_ , dachte er, sah in den Brunnen und ging wieder in Richtung Dorf zurück...

Was war denn das, fragte sich Kagome, als sie zurück in ihre Zeit fiel. Sie hielt sich ihre Hand vor den Mund.

_Hat er mich etwa gerade... geküsst?_

Sie lächelte traurig. _Das macht meine Entscheidung nicht gerade einfacher für mich...!_

Kagome saß in ihrem Zimmer über ihren Hausaufgaben.

_So ein Mist, _dachte sie_. Jetzt ist erst Dienstag und ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren... ich muss die ganze Zeit an ihn denken!_

Sie konnte es einfach nicht erwarten, bis es endlich Freitag war... Unzählige Male hatte sie jetzt schon überlegt, ob ihre Entscheidung die Richtige war...

Ihre vernünftige Seite sagte ihr, sie solle nach der Schule auf die Uni gehen und studieren, einen anständigen Beruf ausüben, heiraten und Kinder bekommen.

Ihr stürmische und leidenschaftliche Seite schrie sie an, sie solle gefälligst nicht so dumm sein und ein langweiliges Leben ohne Liebe in ihrer Zeit führen, sondern einfach in den Brunnen springen und für immer bei Inu Yasha bleiben. (Und natürlich auch Kinder bekommen...)

_Inu Yasha... was du jetzt wohl gerade machst?_

Sie sah auf ihren Kalender. _15. April..._

Dann schreckte sie auf.

„**FUCK**!"

_A/N: An dieser Stelle sollte man wissen, dass ich zwar nicht sehr viel vom Anime halte, aber mich jetzt doch ein wenig an den Filmen orientiert habe. Im dritten Film sagen sie doch, dass Inu schon über 200 Jahre alt ist, nicht wahr? (Nicht sehr sexy, hm?) Aber nach menschlichem Standart ist er 21, ja? (das hab ich mir jetzt ausgedacht.) Und noch was: Im Film ist es doch irgendwie Winter, wenn er auf die Welt kommt, aber wenn ich sag, dass er am 15. April Geburtstag hat, und dann ist das auch so. Damals hat's einfach im April noch geschneit.__Soll ja vorkommen Ich denke auch, dass es damals noch keine Wochentage und so was gegeben hat (oder?) , aber das ist jetzt Wurscht.. Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit! ._

„ICH SOLL **WAS**!"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Inu Yasha.", sagte Sesshomaru gelassen. „Und ich verstehe dich auch so gut genug, du musst nicht schreien."

„Aber..." Inu Yasha ließ sich geschockt zu Boden sinken. „... aber das_ kann _doch gar nicht sein... bist du sicher, dass er das wollte?"

Sesshomaru ließ sich neben seinem kleinen Halbbruder nieder.

„Vater hat gewollt, dass du , sobald du volljährig wirst, zum Herrn über die westlichen Länder ernannt wirst... Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch."

„Aber... verzweifelt sah Inu Yasha zu ihm auf. „Was ist mit der rechtlichen Erbfolge? _Du_ solltest Lord sein!"

„Ich kann nichts dafür", Sesshomaru stand auf und klopfte sich ein wenig Staub von seinen Klamotten. "So ist es bestimmt worden... ich kann dir nicht helfen... du solltest am besten noch heute oder morgen beim Schloss sein, die Zeremonie findet in 3 Tagen statt. Sowieso schon mit leichter Verzögerung, aber was soll's?"

„Aber das geht nicht! Da kommt Kagome wieder zurück!". Inu Yasha fuhr sich verzweifelt durchs Haar.

„Das, mein Lieber, ist leider nicht meine Sache, was deine Braut macht oder nicht—„

„SIE IST NICHT MEINE BRAUT!" Inu Yasha lief rot an. _Jedenfalls **jetzt** noch nicht..._

„Oho!", Sesshomaru entwischte ein kurzes Lachen. „Wie auch immer... schönen Geburtstag noch...", und er verschwand.

„Oh, fuck, das' ja mal n' toller Geburtstag... Scheiße...", und er ließ sich rückwärts ins hohe Gras fallen.

Es wurde schön langsam Nacht... die Sonne tauchte die Wolken in ein dunkles Rosa und der Himmel begann sich blutrot zu färben.

„Kagome...", flüsterte er.

„Ja?"

Das Blut gefror in seinen Adern.

Er saß sich ruckartig auf. „Was machst du denn hier? Du hast mir einen riesen Schrecken eingejagt!"

Kagome fiel ihm um den Hals, sodass beide ins Gras zurück fielen und sie auf ihm lag.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Inu Yasha!"

Er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie. „Danke... ich... Nun. Ich bin etwas überrascht, Kagome!".

„Es tut mir soo leid, dass ich kein Geschenk dabei habe! Entschuldige!".

Er lachte. „Du ist das größte Geschenk, Kagome!" (A/N: _fluff, fluff, fluff_ )

Sie grinste ihn an, dann lehnte sie sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn.

Er rollte sie auf den Rücken und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab. Sie strich ihm durchs Haar.

„Kagome...", flüsterte Inu Yasha.

„Ich hab dich vermisst...", wisperte sie.

„Ich dich auch...". Sie küssten sich noch einmal.

"Hey, heute ist aber noch nicht Freitag!", lachte er.

Sie wurde rot. „Es tut mir ja leid... Inu Yasha, war das vorher Sesshomaru? Ich hab ihn nur von weitem gesehen, ich hab nicht gehört, was ihr geredet habt..."

Sofort verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder. „Ja, das war er... und wir hatten ein ... hm, wie soll ich sagen... das Gespräch an sich wäre ja kein Problem gewesen, mir macht nur der Inhalt zu schaffen...". Er setzte sich auf.

„Ach ja?". Sie sah ihn fragend an und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

Inu Yasha seufzte. „Ich soll... ich... Also: Ich bin doch heute 200 geworden.", fing er an.

„Bitte wie?", fragte Kagome entsetzt.

„Ähmmm...", er lief rot an. „Nach menschlichem Standart ungefähr...hm...21."

„Ach so...", sie seufzte erleichtert. „Und weiter?"

„Es ist so, dass man ab seinem zweihu...äh...21. Geburtstag Herrscher werden kann, darf und muss, sofern der alte Herrscher verstorben ist und man der Erstgeborene ist."

„Du redest von den westlichen Ländern, oder?"

„Genau. Sesshomaru ist der Herrscher seit er 200 ist, das heißt also seit über...", er dachte kurz nach" ...seit gut 200 Jahren."

(A/N: Gut. Was ich hier nur mal schnell loswerden will, ist, dass Sesshomaru nach menschlichem Standart jetzt **nicht** schon ü 40 ist, OK? Das läuft dann einfach anders ab. Ich hab mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie das genau ist und für diese Geschichte ist es auch gar nicht wichtig. Also, vergesst es einfach. Die 21 Jahre vom Inu-kun sind auch nur ungefähre Richtlinien, macht euch keinen Kopf drum, ja?)

Kagome schrak auf. „So lange schon?" Dann formte sie ein stummes ‚oh' mit ihren Lippen, als ob ihr gerade ein Licht aufgegangen wäre.

_Die 50 Jahre, die Inu Yasha am Baum war... Genau! Dämonen können ja ewig alt werden..._

„Aber das müsste für dich ja trotzdem kein Problem darstellen, oder?"

Er holte tief Luft. „Mein Vater hat bestimmt, dass ich, nicht Sesshomaru, über die westlichen Länder herrschen soll."

(A/N: OOCness vom Inu seim Pa)

„WAS? Aber...aber... geht das überhaupt?". Kagome klappte der Unterkiefer runter.

„Tja...", er seufzte noch einmal. „Das heißt für mich, dass ich in drei Tagen zum Herrscher ernannt werde. Ich soll schon Morgen beim Schloss sein. Punkt."

Nun war der Himmel über ihnen Schwarz, der Mond tauchte die Erde in silbernes Licht und die Sterne am Himmel funkelten wie Diamanten.

„Aber... „ Sie machte große Augen. „Aber das heißt ja, dass wir ... dass wir uns überhaupt nicht mehr so oft sehen können, richtig?" Sie ließ sich ins Gras zurück fallen.

„Mhm." Er sank auch wieder ins Gras zurück.

„Mhm? Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast!", rief sie zornig.

„Ich denke nach, verdammt!" Er setzte sich auf und sah in den Himmel.

„Denkst du, ich will das alles? Denkst du, es macht mir Spaß, dich zurückzulassen? Und überhaupt: du hast doch selbst entschieden, dass du mich nicht mehr so oft sehen willst! Was meckerst du jetzt!" rief er.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Ich... Wolltest du, dass ich weggehe?", fragte sie ihn.

Er sah sie an. „Nein... nein, das wollte ich nicht."

„Und warum hast du dann nichts gesagt? Du hättest nur sagen müssen, ich solle bei dir bleiben und ich hätte es getan! Ich hab ja nur darauf gewartet, dass du es sagst! Wieso hast du es denn nicht gesagt, Inu Yasha? Wieso?"

„Ich kann dir nichts geben... ich habe nichts... du verdienst was besseres als mich... du verdienst jemanden, der weiß, wie man sich zu benehmen hat, jemanden der nett zu dir ist, der sein Temperament unter Kontrolle hat, jemanden der zu dir passt... jemand der sauber, klug und rein ist... nicht mich, den dreckigen Halbdämon-„

Abrupt hörte er auf zu reden und hielt sich die Backe. Kagome hatte ihm wie aus dem Nichts eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Hör auf! Hör auf, dich selber schlecht zu machen!". Sie weinte. „Ich will nicht jemanden anderen... Ich will dich!", sie umarmte ihn.

„Wieso denkst du, du bist schlechter als alle anderen? Wieso denn nur? Und was soll ich mit jemandem, den ich nicht will?"

Er legte seine Arme um sie. „Du... willst wirklich _mich_?"

„Ja! Nur dich! Dich allein! Ich _liebe_ dich, verstehst du das denn nicht?", schluchzte sie.

Er drückte sie fester an sich. „Kagome..." raunte er. „Ich liebe dich auch... und ich will dass du bei mir bleibst... bleib bei mir, für immer, ja? Komm mit mir ins Schloss... werde meine Braut."

_Nächster Morgen_

„Hm...?", langsam machte Kagome ihre Augen auf. Über ihr leuchte der Himmel strahlend blau, die Sonne schien, aber sie fröstelte ein wenig. _Kalt..._

Grashalme kitzelten ihre Haut.

**Wie bitte?**

_Was...?_ sie schreckte auf, konnte sich aber nicht aufsetzen, da sie etwas festhielt.

Sie schaute neben sich. Da lag ein friedlich schlafender Inu Yasha, einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt.

Aber irgendwas fehlte..._Oh_. Ihre Augen worden groß.

_Oh Gott! _

Sie blickte auf die andere Seite neben ihr. Dort lagen ihre Jeans und ihr Shirt, Inu Yashas Haori und ihre Unterwäsche auf dem Boden verstreut.

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen wieder in ihr hoch und sie entspannte sich. Sie legte sich zurück und kuschelte sich tiefer in Inu Yashas Umarmung, dann sah sie ihn an.

Er schlief immer noch tief und fest, drückte sie aber dennoch an sich. Er seufzte. „Khhhagommeehh...".

Sie kicherte. Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl sein würde, mit ihm im Schloss zu wohnen: Er als der Herr über die westlichen Länder, sie an seiner Seite. Sie kicherte wieder und wurde rot.

Doch dann überkamen sie Sorgen. Das alles musste sie schließlich auch noch ihrer Mutter klarmachen!_ Oioioi _... _das kann ja mal was werden! _Sie dachte nach, wie sie es ihr am besten beibringen konnte.

_Hey, Mama, ich werde ab jetzt in Inu Yashas Schloss wohnen...ja, Mama, ich weiß schon... klar komm ich euch besuchen... ach ja, dann wäre da noch was: Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden will! _

Na toll. sweatrdop _Obwohl das ja nur die halbe Wahrheit ist... dass die ganze Sache bei Dämonen **etwas** anders abläuft, erzähl ich ihr lieber nicht..._

Stimmt... ganz genau so wie sich ihre Mutter das vielleicht vorstellte, würde es nicht sein. _Es wird nämlich keine „Hochzeit" in diesem Sinne geben... _

Sie wusste nur, dass es bei Dämonen so etwas wie „heiraten" und „Mann und Frau" nicht gab. Es gab Bräute und so Zeugs. Der männlich Dämon markiert seine Braut, indem er sie in den Hals beisst.

Sie strich vorsichtig mit ihrer Hand über die Stelle auf ihrem Hals, an der Inu Yasha sie gebissen hatte. _Es tut gar nicht weh_, stellte sie zu ihrem Überraschen fest.

_Biss in den Hals...Bräute –Fast wie bei „Dracula" _. Kagome fröstelte _Uiuiui...gruslig..._

_**A/N Und schon wieder ein Problem, wenn man deutsche Ficcies schreibt: Im Englischen heißt das einfach „mate", nicht wahr? Und hier hört sich irgendwie nur „Braut" richtig an! Aber was sagt man dann zu den Jungs? Da kommt mir „Bräutigam" ziemlich fehl am Platz vor... HILFE! Und zwar schnell! (Reviews .)**_

„Hmmmm...". Sie hörte Inu Yasha grummeln und sich neben ihr bewegen.

„Na? Auch schon wach? fragte sie ihn.

„'Morgen...", er rieb sich die Augen, dann küsste er Kagome.

„Wann willst du denn zum Schloss?", fragte sie ihn.

„Schloss?„ er überlegte. „Oh! Naja, ich dachte, so um Mittag rum..."

„Willst du vorher noch was essen?"

„Nö, eher nicht... im Schloss wird's genug Essen geben, denk ich mir mal..."

„Soll ich mitkommen?"

Er sah sie völlig entgeistert an. „Natürlich! Was denkst du denn? Du _musst_ mitkommen! Pha, das wär ja noch das Schönste... damit mir Sesshomaru irgend so ne Schlampe unterjubelt, die ich dann zu meiner Braut machen soll? Wirklich nicht!" Er grinste sie an. „Und überhaupt hab ich schon eine Braut...". Sie grinste ebenfalls, dann küsste sie ihn. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie.

„Inu Yasha,..." sie zog mit ihrem Finger Kreise auf seiner Brust. "Ja?"

„I-ich kenn mich bei diesem ganzen Dämonenteils nicht wirklich aus! Ich mein: was muss ich machen, was erwartet man von mir? Ich bin verwirrt."

Er lachte laut los. Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Das ist nicht lustig!"

Er lachte noch einmal, dann machte er sie nach: „Ich bin verwirrt..."

„Da gibt's echt nix zu lachen!" Dann machte sie ihn nach. „Pha! Aber was kümmert _mich_ das? Doofe Nuss!"

_**(A/N: Waaaahhh! Das ist schon wieder so eine Sache, die mich aufregt. In englisch zum Beispiel heißt das nicht ‚Doofe Nuss' sondern ‚Schlampe'! Was, wie ich finde, viel besser zu Inu's Charakter passt. Okay, genug aufgeregt!.)**_

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Kagome, das einzige, was _du_ tun musst, ist gut aussehen und mir meine Kinder gebären."

Sie hustete einmal und wurde rot. „Bitte? Das ist ja wohl voll Mittelalterli—oh. Ich vergaß."

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Wir sollten uns anziehen!"

„Ok..."

Als sie angezogen waren und zum Dorf gingen, nahm Inu Yasha Kagomes Hand.

„Ganz so einfach wirst du's nun doch wieder nicht haben...". sagte er.

„Ach nein?", fragte sie zurück. _Als ob Kinder kriegen in **dieser** Zeit **einfach** wäre..._

„Du hast nämlich die wichtigste von allen Aufgaben."

Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Welche?"

Er lächelte. „Du musst mich glücklich machen."

Sie lächelte zurück. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun."

„KAGOME! Was machst du denn hier? Und Inu Yasha, wo warst du heute Nacht, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!".

Sango kam zu ihnen hergerannt und umarmte Kagome stürmisch. Ihr war allerdings nicht entgangen, dass die beiden händchenhielten.

„Also, Kagome, warum bist du hier?" 

„Also, Leute, das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich, ähm, _wir_ sollten uns schön langsam auf den Weg machen!", sagte Inu Yasha ungeduldig.

„Okay, packen wir's! Ciao, Sango -chan!".

"Ciao, Kagome -chan, pass auf dich auf!".

„Ich werd schon auf sie acht geben, keine Angst! Tschö, Sango!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Inu Yasha -sama" Sango beugte ihren Kopf. Inu Yasha lief tiefrot an.

„Mach das ja nie wieder! Ich sterbe, wenn das auch noch meine besten Freunde machen!"

Sango lachte. „Ich werd mir's merken... wenn Miroku mal wieder vorbeischaut dann besuchen wir euch im Schloss, okay?"

Er nickte. Sango verabschiedete sich noch mal und ging in die Hütte zurück.

Kagome lächelte und hielt Inu Yasha ihre Hand hin. „Komm, wir gehen, Inu -chan."

Er wurde rot und nahm ihre Hand. Er seufzte. „Aber wohin..."

Sie drückte seine Hand. „Nach Hause, natürlich!"

Er nickte. „_Unser_ Zuhause."

Kagome blieb stehen. „Ich liebe dich."

Inu Yasha lächelte sie an und küsste sie.

So... das war's wieder mal von mir... endlich geht mein Compi wieder!

Review, review! Hab euch alle sooo lieb!


	3. Vertraut machen

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! ... hmm, mehr gibts heute eigentlich gar nicht zu sagen! n.n**

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha gehört der wundervollen Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

**

**_Kapitel 3_**

**_Vertaut machen_**

_Vor dem Schloss_

Inu Yasha holte tief Luft. Sein Griff um Kagomes Hand verstärkte sich.

Sie sah ihn an. Er war bleich und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich etwas wieder, was sie bisher selten zu sehen bekommen hatte.

_Er hat... Angst? Wieso?_ , fragte sie sich mit einem Blick auf das Schloss. sie ließ ihren Blick herumwandern. _Was ist hier passiert, wovor er solche Angst zu haben scheint? _

Sie umarmte ihn. „Psssssch... Inu Yasha, was ist denn los?"

„Ich... bin nur nervös...", sagte er. _Aber das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit..._

„Gehen wir rein.", sagte er und klopfte kräftig an dem riesigen Tor.

Die Türen schwangen zur Seite, ohne auch nur einen Laut zu machen. Inu Yasha ließ Kagomes Hand los und richtete sich auf, den Kopf hoch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck glich nun sehr dem von Sesshomaru.

Kagome sah ihn fragend an, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Ein Dämon begrüßte sie. Er hatte weißes Haar, und an jeder seiner Wangen je einen rotfarbenen Strich. Außerdem hatte er goldene Augen wie Sesshomaru und Inu Yasha. Musste wohl zur Familie gehören, dachte sich Kagome.

„Willkommen im Schloss, Inu Yasha-sama. Sesshomaru-sama erwartet euch im kleinen Saal im Ostflügel.", sagte der Dämon und beugte seinen Kopf.

„Akira-san.", sagte Inu Yasha und beugte seinen Kopf kaum merklich, dann ging er weiter. _Arrogant wie Sesshomaru,_ Kagome schüttelte ihren Kopf kaum merklich, dann wurden ihre Augen groß. Vor ihr war das schönste Schloss, das sie je gesehen hatte.

Es war zwar im japanischen Stil des Mittelalters gehalten, war aber riesengroß. Der Innenhof war mindestens einen Kilometer, wenn nicht eineinhalb Kilometer weit, in der Mitte war ein großer Springbrunnen. Das Schloss war wunderschön und aufwändig verziert.

Sie folgte Inu Yasha, der schon etwas weiter vorgegangen war. Doch dann blieb er abrupt stehen und sah auf eine Stelle vor ihm. Sie sah auch hin, da war nichts, warum man hätte stehen bleiben müssen. Sie erschrak, als er sie hochhob und mit ihr etwa 10 Meter weitersprang, über die Stelle hinweg. Sie spürte, wie seine Hände zitterten. Bevor er sie absetzte, gab sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Alles ist gut, ich bin doch bei dir.", flüsterte sie.

Er nickte nur und ging ein paar Stufen hinauf, dann durch ein kleines Tor. Kagome folgte ihm.

Sie gingen durch einen langen Korridor. Kagome hatte schon längst die Orientierung verloren, doch Inu Yasha wusste anscheinend genau, wo es lang ging.

Dann standen sie vor einer weiteren Türe. Inu Yasha klopfte kurz und trat dann ein. Er wank Kagome, mit sich zu kommen.

An einem langen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes saß Sesshomaru. Er stand auf, als er die beiden hereinkommen sah. „Guten Tag, Inu Yasha...Kagome.", er nickte ihr zu. Wie geht es denn..." er blieb vor ihm stehen und schien an Inu Yasha zu riechen. „INU YASHA!". rief er. Dieser zuckte zusammen. „DU HAST EINE BRAUT? UND ICH HAB MIR DIE MÜHE GEMACHT UND HAB EINE FÜR DICH GESUCHT!"

„Tut mir leid...", sagte Inu Yasha in einem Tonfall, der sich nicht wirklich entschuldigend anhörte.

Plötzlich ging eine andere Tür auf und ein weiterer Dämon trat ein. Er verbeugte sich kurz. „Sesshomaru-sama, Toru-sama ist eingetroffen.". Dann erblickte er Inu Yasha und verbeugte sich wieder. „ Willkommen, Inu Yasha-sama." Dieser nickte ihm nur kurz zu. „Soichiro-san.".

_Oh. Mein. Gott! Wie arrogant kann man eigentlich sein?_ Als keiner hinsah, rammte Kagome ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. _Sogar Sesshomaru benimmt sich weniger arrogant!_

„Hey!", zischte Inu Yasha, setzte aber dann gleich wieder seinen arroganten Blick auf, als Sesshomaru zu sprechen anfing.

„Oh, sie ist jetzt sowieso überflüssig, aber schick sie herein. Danke, Soichiro-san."

Dieser verbeugte sich und ging wieder.

„Das wäre sie gewesen, Inu Yasha... du kannst sie dir ja mal ansehen.". Er lächelte Kagome zu. Kein kaltes Lächeln, sonder ein warmes, ehrlich gemeintes. Kagome freute sich und strahlte zurück.

Dann sah sie wieder zur Tür, die gerade wieder aufgegangen war. Ihr klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Dort im Zimmer stand die schönste Frau die sie je gesehen hatte. Sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die fast lila erschienen und bis zu ihren Kniekehlen reichten. Sie hatte wunderschöne, grüne Augen, umrahmt von dichten Wimpern. Ihre Haut war blass, fast weiß. Sie wirkte aber nicht zerbrechlich, man konnte es in ihren Augen sehen: Den unerschöpflichen Durst einer Dämonin nach Kampf, Macht und Blut.

_Wow..._. _Da kann man mich ja total vergessen_, dachte sie traurig, und spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Sie sah zu Inu Yasha. Dieser wirkte nicht besonders beeindruckt.

Toru-san, ich bin erfreut, euch zu treffen, doch sehe ich euer Erscheinen als überflüssig. Wenn ihr nun so gut sein würdet und uns allein lassen würdet, wäre ich euch sehr zum Dank verpflichtet.", sagte Inu Yasha.

„Inu Yasha-sama.", sie nickte und ging wieder.

Kagome hingegen sah Rot. „Inuuu Yassssshaaa... **SITZ!**" pflotsch, machte es und er lag auf dem Boden.

Sesshomaru stand neben ihnen und seine Augen weiteten sich, als Kagome Inu Yasha einen saftigen Fußtritt in die Seite gab. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Nur weil du jetzt Herrscher werden sollst, musst du dich nicht aufspielen! Wenn das so ist, dann kannst du die Party allein schmeißen, vielen Dank!", schrie sie ihn an.

Er rappelte sich auf und saß nun auf dem Boden. Dann kniff er die Augen böse zusammen und zog ihr mit seinem Bein die Füße weg, sodass sie auch auf dem Boden saß.

„HEY!", Kagome sah ihn an.

„Die Party allein schmeißen, hm?", sagte er, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie zu Boden. Egal, ob Sesshomaru da war oder nicht. Egal.

„Ja, Genau! Du brauchst auf einmal nicht denken, dass du was Besseres wärst! Und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du auf einmal jeden wie Dreck behandelst. Und ich sehe auch nicht ein, warum du mich auf einmal wie Luft behandelst! So war das nämlich nicht abgemacht, wirklich nicht!", belehrte sie ihn.

Er war erstaunt. „Ich... oh. Ich dachte nicht an ... ich war wieder egoistisch, nicht wahr?"

(A/N: Ziemlich OOC, sorry!)

Sesshomaru staunte immer mehr. Seit wann ließ er sich von einem Menschen belehren? OK, er hatte sie zu seiner Braut gemacht, das erklärte vieles, aber so... Erschüttelte den Kopf. Sein Bruder hatte sich wirklich verändert. _Genau wie ich... _

„Ja, das warst du... oh Inu Yasha, weißt du, wie sexy du bist, wenn du sauer bist?", flüsterte sie. Ihre Arme schnellten hoch und drückten ihn auf sich. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, bis sie ihn losließ und nach Luft schnappte. „Verdammt, Inu Yasha, willst du das aufgeben?", wisperte sie. „Nie im Leben...", flüsterte er zurück. „Dann benimm dich, Inu!".

„Ähemmm", Sesshomaru räusperte sich. Die beiden sprangen auf. „'Tschuldigung."

„Ich wollte euch nur gerade sagen, dass es in ein paar Stunden Essen geben wird. Eure Gemächer sind im Nordflügel. Bis dann. Inu Yasha.", er nickte ihm zu. „Kagome.", er verbeugte sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. „S-sesshomaru.", sagte sie errötend.

Inu Yasha schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihre Hand, dann gingen sie. „Werd mir bei Sesshomaru ja nicht schwach!", sagte er mit einem leicht eifersüchtigen Tonfall in der Stimme.

„Ich werd nicht schwach... es ist nur ungewohnt. Niemand behandelt mich so..., weißt du?", versuchte sie zu erklären.

Er grinste sie an, blieb stehen und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie wurde rot. Er küsste ihre Hand, fasste sie an den Oberschenkeln und am Rücken und hob sie hoch.

„Inu Yasha-sama, was tut ihr da?", kicherte sie.

„Ich bringe euer Hoheit zu ihren Gemächern und mache sie mit den Räumlichkeiten vertraut.", antworte er.

Kagome lächelte und begann, seinen Hals zu küssen. „Und dann..."

„..werden wir die Betten testen, was haltet ihr davon?", sagte Inu Yasha grinsend.

„Einverstanden...", murmelte sie gegen seinen Hals und versuchte, ihm einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen. Sie ließ von ihm ab und betrachtete ihr Werk. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. „...nichts lieber als das..."

* * *

Kagome saß auf dem großen Himmelbett, das sie und Inu Yasha teilten und sah ihm kopfschüttelnd zu, wie er wie kopfloses Huhn durchs Zimmer rannte. 

Sie grinste. So nervös hatte sie ihn ja wohl noch nie erlebt. Sie wusste, dass es jetzt nicht gerade beruhigend von ihr war, ihn so auszulachen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders und lachte aus vollem Halse los.

Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Ja, lach du nur, du blöde Kuh! Dir wird's schon noch vergehen, wenn _du_ vorne stehst!"

„Ich steh aber nicht vorne, hah!", sagte sie mit schadenfrohem Unterton in der Stimme.

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Natürlich! Ich muss dich doch als meine Braut vorstellen!"

„WAS! Das hast du mir nicht gesagt!", sie schoss auf und rannte gegen den Pfosten des Bettes.

„Oohh...", sie rieb sich ihre Stirn. „Oh, das kann ja mal was werden!"

Da klopfte es an der Tür und Sesshomaru höchstpersönlich steckte seinen Kopf rein.

„Sesshomaru! Hast du gewusst, dass ich auch vorne stehen muss!", überfiel sie ihn.

„Natürlich. Du nicht?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Nein!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Was soll ich denn nur anziehen?"

Inu Yasha und Sesshomaru starrten sie an. „Ist das deine einzige Sorge?"

„Natürlich! Verdammt, vor was sollte ich denn Angst haben? Ich rede so oder so, ob ich vorne stehe oder mitten unter der Menge!"

Sesshomaru lachte. „Na, dann komm mal mit! Ich gebe dir was zum anziehen.".

Sie nickte und folgte ihm aus der Tür hinaus. Ein ziemlich verzweifelter Inu Yasha blieb allein im Zimmer stehen.

_Na toll..._

Da kam Kagome wieder zur Tür rein. „Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

Er schreckte auf. „N-nein! Warte, ich komme!"

Sie folgten Sesshomaru in einen ziemlich großen Raum.

Als sie ihn betraten, blieb Kagome die Luft weg. „Oh wow...", raunte sie, als sie die vielen Kimonos und Yukatas sah, die durch den gesamten Raum hindurch aufgehängt waren.

„Wie wunderschön...", flüsterte sie und strich andächtig über einige der festlichen Kimonos.

„Sie sollen dir gehören, wenn sie dir gefallen.", sagte Sesshomaru mit einem Lächeln.

„Aber... wirklich?", Kagome drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Natürlich!", lächelte Sesshomaru. „ Das Zimmer nebenan ist zum Umziehen."

„Vielen, vielen Dank!", strahlte Kagome und sah sich um.

„Ich gehe jetzt, ich habe auch noch so einiges zu tun...", Sesshomaru nickte den Beiden zu und verschwand.

„Oh mein Gott!", hyperventilierte Kagome. „Schatz, was soll ich anziehen?"

Inu Yasha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht... such dir Irgendeins aus, du siehst immer gut aus..."

„Dankeschön...", sagte sie und wurde leicht rot. Komplimente von ihm zu bekommen war schon sehr ungewohnt.

„Du aber auch...", sagte sie, dann umarmte sie ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, „Und am besten siehst du aus... wenn du gar nichts anhast..."

„Ach ja?...", er drückte sie gegen eine Wand und küsste sie. „Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", wisperte er.

„Genug...", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn wieder. „Inu Yasha, nimm mich..."

Er grinste verschmitzt. „Hier und jetzt, im Stehen?" flüsterte er.

„Mhmm...", schnurrte sie und fing an, ihn auszuziehen.

* * *

„Oh Gott oh Gott! Ihr seid viel zu spät dran!", schimpfte Sesshomaru. „Aber wenigstens seid ihr anständig angezogen.". 

Kagome und Inu Yasha sahen sich an und grinsten.

„Ja...", sagte Sesshomaru cool und grinste, „...ich hoffe, ihr behaltet eure Ruhe!"

„Immer.", sagte Inu Yasha, küsste Kagome noch einmal, holte tief Luft und ging dann hinaus in den großen Saal.

* * *

_6 Monate später_

„Inu Yasha?", Kagome steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Mhm?", sagte Inu Yasha, blickte aber nicht von dem Brief auf, den er gerade las.

„Ich will ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen, ich gehe raus."

Nun sah er sie doch an. „Oh... ich will dich begleiten...könntest du noch ein paar Minuten warten? Ich les das nur schnell zu Ende!"

„Ok.", sagte sie und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl vor dem Tisch, an dem Inu Yasha saß.

Sie schaute ihm lächelnd zu, wie er, scheinbar konzentriert, den Brief in seinen Händen las.

_Er sieht richtig intellektuell aus...,_ dachte sie und schmunzelte. Nicht, dass sie dachte, er wäre dumm, nein, um Himmels Willen, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Tessaiga schwingenden Inu Yasha war dieser eben doch ganz anders.

Er seufzte und legte den Brief weg. Er schloss seine Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Kagome stand auf, stellte sich inter ihn, massierte seine Schultern und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange.

„Was war es denn diesmal?", fragte sie ihn.

Er seufzte erneut und legte seine Hände auf ihre. „Wieder einmal eine Beschwerde darüber, wie ein Halbdämon denn nur Herrscher werden kann.".

„Oh, Inu, nimm' s dir nicht so zu Herzen. Du weißt selbst, dass du viel stärker, klüger und..", sie küsste ihn scherzhaft auf die Backe, „...viel hübscher bist als einige Dämonen da draußen. Und von deinen anderen Qualitäten ganz zu sprechen!"

Er grinste und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ach ja?", fragte er herausfordernd.

„Mhmmm..., natürlich...", sagte sie und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch, direkt vor Inu Yasha.

Er sah zu ihr auf. Sie blickte ihn verführerisch an und bis auf ihre Unterlippe. „Rrrrrr", schnurrte sie.

Sie blickten sich in die Augen— und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, hüpfte Kagome vom Schreibtisch runter und küsste Inu Yasha.

„Gehen wir raus, Inu?"

„Klar.", lächelte er.

(A/N: Ha! hättet ihr gedacht, die treiben's jetzt auf dem Schreibtisch, oder? Najaaa, eigentlich hatte ich das ja auch vor zu schreiben, aber irgendwie hat's dann doch nicht so geklappt... Is gut, is gut, ihr dürft ja schon weiterlesen! . (zur Beruhigung: das haben sie schon mal gemacht...n.n))

„Der Innenhof ist echt riesengroß!", staunte Kagome, als sie mit Inu Yasha händchenhaltend über den Hof spazierte.

„Ja...", stimmte er zu. „Aber ich finde, er wirkt so kahl... da sollten ein paar Bäume rein, was denkst du?"

„Mhm! Am besten Kirschbäume, ich liiiebe Sakura- Blüten!", freute sie sich.

Inu Yasha lächelte. Sie sah heute wieder einmal so wunderschön aus, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. Sie zog jetzt nicht mehr ihre alte Schuluniform an, sondern Kimonos. Heute hatte sie einen an, den er ihr mitgebracht hatte. Es machte ihn immer ein wenig stolz, wenn sie „seine" Kimonos anhatte. Seine Mutter hatte auch immer die Kimonos angehabt, die ihr sein Vater mitgebracht hatte.

Kagome gefiel es, ihn lächeln zu sehen. In letzter Zeit hatte er immer so viel Stress gehabt und war oft weg gewesen. Aber fast jedes Mal brachte er ihr etwas mit. Schmuck und solche Sachen. Aber am besten gefielen ihr immer die wundervollen Kimonos. Sie zog sie gern an.

Plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen, hob sie hoch und sprang ein paar Meter weiter, dann setzte er sie wieder ab und ging weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Das hatte er jetzt schon ein paar Mal gemacht, jedes Mal an der selben Stelle.

„Inu Yasha? Was war das denn schon wieder?", fragte sie ihn.

Er blieb stumm, aber ein ernster Ausdruck hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet.

„Inu Yasha?"

Er drückte ihre Hand. „D-Die Stelle da vorne...", begann er zu sprechen, sah sie aber nicht an und ging weiter. „... meine ...meine... meine Mutter... sie...sie wurde da vorne...".

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich um und sah zu der Stelle. „Sie wurde da vorne umgebracht.", sagte er und schloss die Augen.

„Oh Gott...", flüsterte Kagome und umarmte ihn. _Und.. und er hat es gesehen? Wie grausam!_

„Ich... ich war noch so jung... ich konnte ihr nicht helfen...", er klammerte sich fest an Kagome. „Sie haben sie nicht gemocht... die anderen Dämonen... ‚Ein Mensch und ein Dämon, was ist denn das?', haben sie gesagt. ‚So was gehört sich nicht.' ... Ich bin weggelaufen. Sonst hätten sie...". er hörte auf zu reden.

„Oh, Inu Yasha...", sagte Kagome und umarmte in fester.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nie wieder herkommen... und jetzt muss ich hier _wohnen_, mit dir...ich...ich hab Angst um dich Kagome, so schrecklich Angst.". er versuchte, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Inu Yasha... mir passiert nichts! Glaub mir!", beruhigte sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wir werden glücklich, egal was die anderen sagen. Wir Zwei schaffen das, wir haben schon so viel zusammen geschafft!".

Er nickte. „Ja, das haben wir...". er lächelte. „Wir werden glücklich!"

„Ja, tut das...", flüsterte ein lächelnder Sesshomaru auf der anderen Seite des Hofes

„Sie geben ein schönes Paar ab, nicht wahr?", sagte er, zur Seite hinunter blickend.

„Das finde ich auch... Aber, du, sag mal, Sesshomaru-otoosan, wann kommen denn Eri-okaasan und Seji-chan endlich?"

„Bald, Schatz, bald. Wir werden morgen die Sachen packen, Ok?"

„Ist gut!", strahlte ihn Rin an und lief wieder ins Schloss.

* * *

(A/N: Geheimnisvoll, geheimnisvoll, hm? Nee, Scheiß beiseite, Eri und Seji sind Charaktere, die von mir sind. Sess-chan ist soooo lieb und nett und sweetig geworden, da... kann einem ja direkt schlecht von werden! n.n Aber das gehört so, er soll jetzt lieb und nett und sweetig sein, weil... nee, verrat ich noch nicht, das kommt aber bald, okay? 

_otoosan_: Papa (immer noch höflich) _okaasan_: Mama (immer noch höflich) _chan_: verniedlicht, _oneechan: _(große) Schwester (verniedlicht) _oniichan_: (großer) Bruder(verniedlicht)


	4. Familienangelegenheiten

**_Juhuu! Hier bin ich wieder! Sorry, dass es so endslang gedauert hat, aber mit Schule und so, naja, ihr wisst ja wie das ist!_**

**_Disclaimer: Nein. Definitiv, nein. Ich glaube, das wüsste ich. Ich denk' so was kann man sich nicht mal wegsaufen, wenn man wollte. (als ob man das wolte! n.n)_**

**Was jetzt**

**Kapitel 4 **

**Familienangelegenheiten**

_Beim Mittagesessen_

Kagome und Sesshomaru saßen schon am Tisch und unterhielten sich.

„Das freut mich für dich! Warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher gesagt, Sesshomaru?", sagte Kagome begeistert.

„Ich fand es nicht so wichtig zu erwähnen... Inu Yasha hatte sowieso viel zu viel um die Ohren.", sagte er.

„Wie alt ist er denn?", fragte Kagome.

„Viereinhalb Monate.", sagte er stolz.

„Wie süüüß! Ich kann gar nicht erwarten, ihn zu sehen!", strahlte Kagome.

„Kagome-oneechaaaaaan!"

„Rin-chan!", lächelte Kagome und umarmte die Kleine, die auf sie zugelaufen kam.

„Und? Freust du dich schon, dass deine Mama und dein kleiner Bruder hier einziehen?", fragte sie.

Rin strahlte. „Und wie! Seji-chan ist soooo süß...Ach ja: ich hab vorher zufällig Inu-oniichan gesehen, er hat gesagt, er kommt sofort!"

„Ich bin schon da!", sagte Inu Yasha, beugte sich runter zu Kagome und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und, Rin-chan, _so zufällig_ wie du mich in meinem _Arbeitszimmer_ getroffen hast, man muss schon sagen...", grinste er und kitzelte sie.

Sie kicherte und setzte sich auf ihren Platz, nachdem sich Inu Yasha auf seinen gesetzt hatte.

Schweigend saßen sie am Tisch und aßen.

„Inu Yasha...", begann Sesshomaru, ein „Mhm?", von ihm ließ ihn weitersprechen.

„Morgen wird meine Familie hier einziehen, das passt dir doch oder?", fragte er.

Koff koff, Inu Yasha hustete und sah seinen Halbbruder verwirrt und geschockt an. „Familie?"

„Ja. Eri, meine Braut, und Seji, mein Sohn.", sagte Sesshomaru gelassen.

Inu Yasha war noch verwirrter als vorher. „Eri?... Seji?... Entweder hab ich ein schlechtes Gedächtnis oder du hast mit davon noch nichts gesagt! Und sie ist nicht mal deine Frau? Du? Eine Braut? Oh Gott... Seit wann denn das?"

„Eri kenne ich seit gut einem Jahr, Seji ist viereinhalb Monate alt."

„Und du hast in diesen sechs Monaten, in denen ich schon hier wohne, keine Zeit dazu gefunden, mir das zu sagen? Trotzdem, Glückwunsch, Sesshomaru!"

„Danke. Ich dachte einfach nur, dass du zurzeit sowieso viel um die Ohren hast, deswegen..."

„Das hättest du mir schon sagen können... ich freu mich schon auf die Beiden..."

Kagome lächelte und sah zu Sesshomaru, verdrehte ein wenig die Augen und aß weiter.

_Da bin ich ja schon mal gespannt...

* * *

_

Zwiegespräch zwischen Cori + Rosiel-chan (und anderen, imaginären Personen in Cori's krankem Hirn...):

_Cori_: „**SCHOCK**! Sesshomaru und ein Kind haben? Der ist doch schwul!"

_Rosiel-chan_: haut Cori eine rein „So ein Scheiß! Und überhaupt, das brauch ich, um diese Story am laufen zu halten!"

_Cori_: „Klar, klar, klar... du willst nur nicht, dass er schwul ist, weil du auch was von ihm willst!"

_Sess-chan_: „Wer will was von mir?"

_Cori+Rosiel-chan_: blush NIEMAND! Weg hier!

_Sess-chan_: „Ist gut, ist gut geht beleidigt weg

_Rosiel-chan_:" Hah! Ertappt! du willst doch selber was von ihm!

_Cori_: Nee, nicht so direkt... grinst den Inu Yasha an sabber

_Ka-chan_: haut Cori eine runter Oh nein, alles, nur das nicht! Todesblick

_Cori_: grummel „Hier hat man aber auch nie seinen Spaß..."

_Inu-chan_: flüstert „wenn du mir und Kagome einen Lemon hier reinschreibst...", drückt ihr eine Schachtel Kippen in die Hand

_Cori_: grinst verschwörerisch „Ich tu mein Bestes..."

_Ka-chan_: „Schatz, was tust du da?"

_Inu-chan_: schaut unschuldig „Ach, ich hab nur für ein bisschen Spaß gesorgt..."

_Cori_: „Genauuuu. Inu... _leider_ schreibt hier Rosiel-chan die Storys! Wahahahah! zündet sich eine Kippe an

(Cori gibt nur ihre Ecchi -Gedankengänge dazu...—.—°)

* * *

„Kagome-oneechan! Sie sind da!", rief eine aufgedrehte Rin. 

„Cool!", stieß Kagome hervor, wurde aber sofort rot. „Entschuldigung, Akira-san.", murmelte sie zu dem neben ihr stehendem Dämon. _Oioioi...bei dem darf ich's mir nicht versauen!_, dachte sie.

„Ist schon gut, _Herrin_.", sagte er, mit einem nicht überhörbarem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Wenn ihr mich nicht mehr braucht, ich bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer."

Kagome nickte ihm zu. „Geht nur."

Rin und sie sahen ihm nach, bis er im Schloss verschwunden war, dann schnitten sie Grimassen und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Rin!".

(A/N Bitte, sagt nicht ‚Rin' zu ihr, bitte, bitte.Die Japaner sagen ja sowas wie"Din" hihihi! Japanische Inu- Folgen watchenis super! Und sorry an alle Rin x Sessy- Fans, aber ich find das pervers...)

Kagome und Rin schraken auf und sahen sich langsam um.

Dort stand Sesshomaru und sah tadelnd auf die beiden hinab.

„Rin, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dich nicht über Akira-san lustig machen sollst? Er gehört schließlich auch zur Familie! Und ich würde ihn nicht unterschätzen...!".

„Entschuldigung..", murmelten Rin und Kagome.

„Ach ja! Okaasan und Seji-chan sind da!", sagte Rin, plötzlich wieder ganz aufgedreht.

„Genau!", strahlte Kagome. „Wir sollten sie begrüßen!.. Komm!", sie nahm die Hand der Kleinen und sie gingen zum Tor.

Sobald die Tore offen waren, stürzte sich Rin auf die Person, die davor stand.

„Eri-okaasan! Wie schön, dich zu sehen!"

„Hey, vorsichtig, Rin-chan! Ich hab Seji-chan auf dem Arm!", sagte eine weiche, freundliche, weibliche Stimme. „Ich muss doch auch noch die Schlossherrin begrüßen! Wo ist die denn?"

„Kagome-oneechan steht da vorne!", sagte Rin und zeigte auf Kagome

„Oh!", Eri sah ein wenig erstaunt aus. „Halte du ihn schnell, aber vorsichtig, okay?"

Rin nickte strahlend, als ihr ihre „neue" Mutter das Baby in die Arme gab.

Eri ging auf Kagome zu und verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Kagome-sama, ich bin sehr erfreut, euch zu treffen. Vielen Dank, dass ihr uns auf eurem Schloss wohnen lasst!"

Kagome wurde wieder rot. „E-Eri-san, bi-bitte nicht so förmlich!".

Eri lächelte sie an. „Danke. Ich bin wirklich erleichtert. Ich dachte schon, ich muss hier die ganze Zeit rumlaufen von wegen: „Kagome-sama, Herrin, wenn ihr es gestattet, dürfte ich mich auf meine Gemächer zurückziehen, oder so."

Kagome lachte. Eri war wirklich eine wunderschöne Dämonin. Sie hatte sehr kurzes, schwarzes Haar, was Kagome gefiel, denn sie waren ja schließlich im Mittelalter, und es galt als sehr aufmüpfig und gewagt, kurzes Haar zu tragen. Eri hatte so dunkle grüne Augen, Kagome konnte fast den Wald sehen und riechen, als sie in sie blickte.

„Nein, also, am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn ihr einfach nur Kagome zu mir sagt. Das reicht mir völlig. Alles andere lässt mich halb im Erdboden versinken!", lachte sie.

„Also dann, Kagome, wo wir doch in einer Familie sind, könnten wir uns gleich duzen, nicht wahr?", bot Eri an.

„Gerne! Aber jetzt kommt alle erst mal richtig rein, wir stehen ja noch vor der Tür, wie unhöflich von mir!"

„Ach, macht nichts! Und, ja! Ich hab dir Seji noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Willst du ihn sehen?"

„Nichts lieber als das!", freute sich Kagome und sie gingen zu Rin hin, die schon auf den Vorderen Treppen des Schlosses saß und Seji im Arm hatte.

„Oh Gooott! Er ist soo süß!", sagte sie, als sie ihn ansah.

„Willst du ihn mal halten?", fragte Eri lächelnd.

„Darf ich denn?", strahlte Kagome und hob den Kleinen vorsichtig auf die Arme.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Wie klein er doch war! Er hatte jeweils einen roten, geraden Strich an seinen Wangen und als er die Augen öffnete, sah Kagome, dass sie golden waren, wie die von Sesshomaru und Inu Yasha. Auf seinem Kopf konnte man schon einige kleine, weiße Härchen erkennen. Als er seinen Mund aufmachte und sie anquietschte und lächelte, sah sie kleine Fangzähne.

„Er sieht aus wie Sesshomaru, nicht wahr?", sagte Eri stolz. Kagome nickte. „Apropos, da vorne kommt er ja!"

„Hallo, Eri! Wie geht's dir?", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Er drehte sich zu Kagome und Seji um. „Und wie geht's meinem kleinen Seji?", sagte er sanft.

Kagome gab ihm Seji in die Arme. „Er ist wirklich goldig.", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Nicht wahr?", strahlte sie Sesshomaru an.

„Er kommt ganz nach dir!", Kagome lächelte, als sie sah, wie sehr Sesshomaru sich veränderte hatte.

Da stand er nun, mit seinem Baby im Arm, lachte den Kleinen an und gab Sachen wie „Na, mein kleiner Schatz, wie geht's dir heute?" von sich.

Für eine Sekunde konnte Kagome Inu Yasha statt Sesshomaru dort mit dem Baby stehen sehen und sie wurde traurig, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

_Kagome! Ihr kriegt bestimmt auch mal Kinder! Mach dir keine Sogen! _

Genau. Jetzt nahm sie auf alle Fälle noch die Pille. Wer wusste, was kam?

* * *

„Inu Yasha? Eri-chan und Seji-chan sind da!", wieder einmal steckte Kagome ihren Kopf in sein Arbeitzimmer. „Und übrigens, Mittagessen gibt es in ungefähr einer halben Stunde. Wir sind schon mal alle im Speisesaal!". 

„Mmmh, okay! ...Ähm, Eri-_chan_?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja, wir haben uns gedacht, weil wir ja sowieso in einer Familie sind, müssen wir ja nicht so förmlich sein, oder?"

„Stimmt... Aber mit Akira-san brauchst du das nicht machen, der explodiert sonst!"

„Pha! Mit dem red ich sowieso nur das Nötigste! Aber, sag mal, wie ist der eigentlich mit dir verwandt?"

Inu Yasha dacht kurz nach. „Ich glaube, das ist der Enkel von dem Bruder meines Vaters.. oder so..."

„Was? Aber der sieht schon voll alt aus!"

„Ist doch klar. Der ist ja auch gute vierhundert Jahre älter als ich!", sagte er so beiläufig, als wäre es keine große Sache.

„Uhh...", Kagome verzog das Gesicht. „Und wie lange hat der _noch_ vor, zu leben?... Ist ja egal... Ähhmm... Genau! Seji-chan ist übrigens Zucker! Der ist sooo süß!", erzählte sie begeistert.

„Ach ja?", Inu Yasha stand auf. „Ich bin für heute fertig, gehen wir essen."

Kagome staunte. „Fertig? Für den ganzen Tag?"

„Fertig. Für den ganzen Tag. Wenn nichts Neues mehr reinkommt, selbstverständlich."

„Super! Komm, wir gehen, du musst dir Seji-chan unbedingt ansehen... _Onkel_ Inu Yasha!", sagte sie und fing zu laufen an.

„Hey, werd bloß nicht frech!", rief er lachend und lief ihr hinterher.

Völlig außer Atem kam Kagome in den Speisesaal gerannt.

„Versteckt mich!", rief sie im Vorbeilaufen zu Rin und versteckte sich hinter deren Stuhl.

Eri, die Seji auf dem Arm hatte, sah verschreckt zu Kagome. „Was ist denn mir dir los?"

„Pssch!", sie hielt sich einen Finger auf die Lippen.

Da kam Inu Yasha hereingerannt. „Hab ich dich!", rief er, stürzte sich auf Kagome und kitzelte sie, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam.

Inu Yasha stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von seinen Klamotten, dann half er Kagome aufstehen.

Er verbeugte sich vor Eri. „ Entschuldigung, Eri-san. Seid willkommen."

„Danke, danke. Ihr müsst aber nicht so förmlich sein!", lächelte sie.

„Dann musst du's auch nicht.", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie. „Hey Kleiner!", sagte er zu Seji.

„Willst du ihn mal halten?", fragte ihn Eri.

„Klar.", sagte er und nahm ihn vorsichtig auf den Arm. „Oh Mann, ist der leicht!"

„Das haben Babys so an sich, Inu-oniichan!", sagte Rin sarkastisch.

„Ha. Ha. Das weiß ich selber.", sagte er leise, aber eher zu sich selbst als zu ihr.

„Hey, du...", sagte er sanft zu Seji. „Weißt du, dass du wie dein Papa aussiehst, hm?", er lächelte, als Seji ihn vergnügt anquietschte.

„Da merkst du's selbst, Inu Yasha!", sagte Sesshomaru.

„Hm?" fragend sah Inu Yasha zu ihm.

„Da siehst du selbst, was so ein kleines Ding mit dir machen kann."

Inu Yasha lächelte und sah wieder zu seinem Neffen. „Stimmt. ...stimmt total."

Kagome lächelte und seufzte leicht. _Ob er sich auch Gedanken darüber macht?_

Dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. _Kagome! Du bist jetzt 16 Jahre alt! Und überhaupt hat Inu Yasha jetzt sowieso so viel zu tun! Da hat er bestimmt keine Zeit für ein Baby! Und wenn er eins wollte, dann würde er's sagen, nicht wahr?_

Nicht wahr?

Naja... Familienplanung im Mittelalter? Wo man doch von der Pille noch gar nichts wusste?

Aber er wusste doch davon... warum sonst hatte er noch nie gefragt, was sie da tat, wenn sie am Abend ihre Pille nahm? Aber anderseits... Woher sollte er es denn wissen?

Schön langsam bekam sie Zweifel. _Am Ende... will er gar kein Kind mit mir! _

„Kagome!" Hey, Erde an Kagome!"

Sie erschrak, als Inu Yasha sie besorgt ansah. „Schatz, was ist denn los? Warum weinst du denn?", wollte er wissen.

_Oh Gott!_ Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie weinte. Schnell wischte sie sich ihre Tränen weg.

„Nichts, nichts... ich weiß auch nicht, was da los war!", sagte sie fröhlich und lächelte.

„Wenn du meinst...", murmelte Inu Yasha skeptisch.

Als das Essen kam, stocherte Kagome nur darin herum und stand am Schluss mit einer Ausrede vom Tisch auf.

In ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer angekommen, warf sie sich aufs Bett und schluchzte in das Kissen.

_Wenn er jetzt wirklich keine Kinder mit mir will? Was dann?_

Sie war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie sich jemand neben sie legte.

Erst als sie starke Arme von hinten umarmten, schreckte sie auf.

„Inu Yasha...", schluchzte sie.

„Psssch... Schatz, was ist denn los... Hey, es ist doch alles gut... Psssch, hör auf zu weinen. Kagome."

Sie drehte sich um und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Inu... Yasha...", langsam hörte sie zu weinen auf und lauschte, wie sein Herz schlug. Es beruhigte sie.

„Was ist denn los, Kagome?", fragte er besorgt und küsste sie.

„Ach Inu Yasha...", sie sah ihn an. „Es ist nur... weißt du...Seji-chan... also..."

Schön langsam dämmerte es Inu Yasha. _Meint sie...?_

_Ich frag ihn einfach_. Fragen kostete nichts, oder? Und überhaupt, sie wollte diese ewige Geheimniskrämerei und die Ungewissheit nicht. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Inu Yasha, willst du denn auch mal Babys?"

„..Willst... willst du denn welche?", fragte er stockend.

_Oh nein, nein, nein! Er will wirklich keine! _„Naja.., ich wollte eigentlich schon welche haben, aber wenn du—„

„Kagome? Du.. du willst wirklich... Kinder mit mir haben, ganz ehrlich und echt jetzt?"

Sie sah ihn an. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Er setzte sich auf, sie tat es ihm gleich.

„Ja, klar!", strahlte sie auch.

„Oh Kagome!", er umarmte sie stürmisch, sodass sie ins Bett zurückfielen. Er küsste sie.

„An wie viele hast du denn gedacht?", wollte sie wissen. „Viele.", grinste er. „Damit wir ordentlich was zu tun haben!" Sie lachte. Auf einmal stutzte er.

„Kagome, sag mal... wir wohnen hier schon über sechs Monate... und naja... warum.. also... najaa..."

Kagome, die wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte, erzählte ihm von der Pille.

„So was gibt's?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ja, schon! Du hast doch auch gesehen, wie ich sie jeden Abend genommen habe!", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, aber ich hab mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht!", verteidigte er sich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Soll ich sie noch länger nehmen, oder... wollen wir's ohne versuchen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Du.. du meinst, wir könnten auch jetzt gleich Babys haben? Also, nicht gleich, aber, du weißt schon?"

„Natürlich, wieso eigentlich nicht?", sagte sie und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Oh Kagome!", er umarmte sie fest. „Ich liebe dich", flüstere er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Sie bekam Gänsehaut. Er sagte es nicht oft, aber wenn er es sagte, wusste sie, dass es ernst gemeint war.

Sie küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich auch."

An diesem Tag kamen sie _leider_ nicht mehr aus dem Bett heraus...

* * *

Als Kagome aufwachte, schienen schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer. 

Sie streckte sich und sah neben sich. Da lag Inu Yasha, immer noch schlafend.

_Das gibt's doch nicht! Normalerweise ist er um diese Zeit schon längst auf!_ Sie lächelte und sah sich ihn in aller Ruhe an. _Er braucht sowieso Schlaf. _

Also ließ sie ihn auch schlafen. Ein Fehler, wie sich bald herausstellte. Eine halbe Stunde später nämlich:

„KAGOME!".

Sie erschrak und fiel fast aus dem Bett. „Was ist denn?".

„Warum hast du mich denn nicht aufgeweckt!", rief er aufgeregt und sprang aus dem Bett, um sich anzuziehen.

Kagome sah ihm zu und grinste. „Was hast du es denn so eilig?

„Ich muss noch ungefähr fünf Briefe schreiben und Nachmittag muss ich weg!"

„Ach ja? Wie lange denn?", sagte Kagome traurig.

Inu Yasha hielt inne und sah sie an. „Nur für ein, zwei Tage."

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Ich nehme dir auch was mit, okay?"

Sie umarmte ihn. „Ist schon gut. Hauptsache, _du_ kommst wieder."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wenn du dich schnell anziehst, dann können wir sogar noch zusammen frühstücken, hm?"

Sie nickte und lächelte. „Ich beeil mich."

„Ciao, Inu! Bis bald.", Kagome gab ihm einen Kuss. Den er glücklich erwiderte.

„Es tut mir so leid.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Das wird sich in ein paar Monaten legen, hoffe ich. Dann bin ich wieder öfter bei dir, Schatz."

„Pass auf dich auf.", sagte sie lächelnd und drückte ihn noch einmal, dann ließ sie ihn los.

Er lächelte sie noch einmal an, dann drehte er sich um und ging aus dem Tor.

_Ja, Inu Yasha, pass auf dich auf..._ und sie ging zurück ins Schloss.

* * *

_**Oookaaaayyy, das war's wieder mal.**_

_**Bis dann, reviewt alle schön! n.n Ich hab euch lieb!**_


	5. Nachrichten

_**Hallo! Hier bin ich wieder! Hmm.. danke für eure reviews, und naja, Gomen nasai im Vorraus für den Anfang dieses Kapitels! Es ist schon ewigst lange her dass ich diesen Teil geschrieben hab... schüttelt ihren Kopf... und ist auch dementsprechend komisch. Aber ab der Mitte wird es wieder besser und ..naaiiin, ich verrat NICHTS! Naja, ich werd bald mit nem nigelnagelneuen Chappy antanzen, also, lasst euch nicht entmutigen, diese Sory zu lesen, da steckt nämlich wirklich mein Herzblut drin!

* * *

**_

_**Was Jetzt?**_

_**Kapitel 5**_

_**Nachrichten**_

****

„Kagome-sama?".

„Ja, Soichiro-san?", Kagome beugte ihren Kopf leicht.

„Gerade sind Sango-sama und Miroku-sama eingetroffen. Sie erwarten euch im kleinen Saal im Ostflügel."

„Vielen Dank, Soichiro-san!", strahlte Kagome und verbeugte sich leicht. Sie mochte Soichiro-san. Er war einer der wenigen Dämonen im Schloss, die nett zu ihr waren und sie und Inu Yasha zu respektieren schienen.

Er lächelte und rieb sich mit einer Hand den Hinterkopf. „Nicht doch. Das ist ja schließlich meine Aufgabe."

„Übrigens...", sagte er erheitert, „Sango-sama scheint mir nicht so recht zu trauen... sie hatte ihre Dämonenjäger-Kleidung an und warf mir einen absoluten Todesblick zu...".

„Das müsst ihr entschuldigen... Sie ist und bleibt eine Dämonenjägerin.", lachte sie.

Er nickte freundlich.

Kagome lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden.

„Hey ihr Zwei!", Kagome begrüßte beide mit einer stürmischen Umarmung.

„Hoi-oi-oi, du musst uns ja mächtig vermisst haben!", lachte Miroku.

„Und wie!", strahlte sie. „Wo ist Shippo?".

„Er ist hier, aber... er will nicht, dass du ihn siehst.", druckste Sango herum.

„Warum denn das?", fragte Kagome.

„Naja... er sagte, wenn du ihn jetzt sehen würdest, würdest du bestimmt laut aufschreien und in Ohnmacht fallen.", sagte Miroku.

„Aber warum denn das?", wunderte sich Kagome.

„Naja, sagen wir mal so... kennst du dich mit Fuchsdämonen- Eigenarten aus?", sagte Miroku.

„Nicht so wirklich, nö."

„Also, wenn Fuchsdämonen einmal ein bestimmtes Alter erreichen -Fuchsdämonen altern immens schnell, wenn sie jung sind, musst du wissen- dann, wenn sie dieses Alter erreichen, sagen wir mal ungefähr 6-10 Jahre alt sind, bekommen sie einen mächtigen Wachstumsschub, körperlich _und_ geistig. Und bei mächtig meine ich mächtig.", erklärte er.

Sango nickte zustimmend. „Mächtig schnell. Ich bin auch erschrocken. Es kam praktisch über Nacht. Naja, es hat einige Wochen gedauert, aber trotzdem. Das ist wegen ihrem Verteidigungssinn. In diesem Alter müssen sie schon selbst jagen, deswegen. Jetzt hat es zum Glück aufgehört, sagt er."

„SHIPPO!", rief Kagome plötzlich, sodass die anderen zusammenzuckten. „WO BIST DU, VERDAMMT?".

„Ich bin hier, ich bin hier!", sagte eine deutlich tiefere Shippo- Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich um und ihr Unterkiefer klappte runter.

_Oh. Mein. Gott_. Er sah... naja, ..._gut_ aus? Ach, was dachte sie da, er sah absolut **_heiß_** aus!

Er war um mindestens das vierfache gewachsen und nun um ein paar Zentimeter größer als sie. Auch seine Haare, die er offen trug, waren länger geworden, sie waren fast so lang wie Inu Yasha's und er hatte einen anderen Kimono an. (A/N: Oh Wunder! Nee, ich meinte ein anderes Design) Er hatte immer noch leuchtend grüne Augen, aber komischerweise fielen sie ihr jetzt erst richtig auf. Er war hübsch, das war er wirklich, musste sie zugeben. Er sah aus, als ob er 15, 16 Jahre alt wäre.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte er errötend.

„N-nein, Shippo... du... du bist nur, hmmm, wie soll ich sagen... ziemlich gewachsen?", sagte sie, immer noch unter Schock.

„Nein wirklich.", sagte er sarkastisch.

Sie sah ihn noch ein wenig länger an, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und bot ihm einen Platz an. „Setz dich doch, Shippo...-kun", sagte sie nach einem Moment des Zögerns.

„Kun?", er zog eine Augenbraue leicht hoch.

„Naja... „chan" erscheint mir irgendwie unpassend für einen Jungen, der genauso alt wirkt wie ich.", erklärte sie.

„Wie du willst.", sagte er und wurde rot, dann sah er auf den Tisch. _Oh Mann! Ich hab gar nicht mehr gewusst, wie .. wie hübsch sie eigentlich ist... oder ist mir das nur nie aufgefallen?_, fragte er sich, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um die unanständigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Inu Yasha?", fragte Sango.

„Oh, es tut mir leid, dass er nicht hier sein kann, aber er musste auf eine ziemlich wichtige Veranstaltung.", lächelte Kagome.

„Naja, das ist schon gut, wir sehen ihn bestimmt wieder mal.", sagte Miroku zuversichtlich.

„Kagome-oneechan!...Oh, Hallo, Shippo-chan?". Rin staunte als sie den Kopf plötlich zur Tür herein steckte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. So war sie einfach. "Sango-san. Guten Tag, Houshi-sama.", sagte Rin leicht errötend, als sie zur Tür hineingerannt kam.

Kagome grinste. Mirokus Wirkung auf Frauen, sogar kleine Mädchen, würde wohl immer die selbe sein.

Miroku lächelte ihr freundlich zu. „Hallo, Rin-chan, schön dich zu sehen. Ich hab gehört du hast einen kleinen Bruder bekommen?"

„Ja! Seji-chan. Und eine neue Mama! Ich hab sie soooo lieb! Fast genauso lieb wie Sesshomaru-otoosan.", sie überlegte. „Nein, genauso lieb.", stellte sie schließlich fest und grinste.

Plötzlich kam Eri ins Zimmer und blickte sich suchend um. „Kagome hast du... oh, Guten Tag!", sagte sie als sie Sango, Shippo und Miroku entdeckte.

Kagome stellte sie einander vor.

„So ist das also... Kagome-chan hast du Seji-chan gesehen? Seit er krabbeln kann, ist er nicht mehr zu halten...", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Nein, hab ich nicht... und wenn ich ihn gesehen hätte, hättest du ihn jetzt wahrscheinlich gefunden. So unheimlich süß wie er ist, hätte ich ihn nämlich nicht mehr gehen lassen...", lachte sie. „Du regst dich gar nicht auf dass er verschwunden ist?", fragte sie.

„Nein, warum sollte ich? Hier im Schloss passiert ihm schon nichts.", sagte sie ruhig.

Da kam Sesshomaru herein, begrüßte Sango und Miroku, dann sah er etwas verwirrt zu Eri, dann zu Rin.

„Wo ...ist Seji-chan?", fragte er schließlich.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Er ist mir entkrabbelt, wenn man das so sagen kann.", grinste Eri.

„BITTE!", rief Sesshomaru aufgeregt. „Und du sitzt hier friedlich rum und machst Kaffeekränzchen?"

„Na hör mal, ihm passiert schon nichts! Außerdem ist er mein Sohn, er hat also einen guten Orientierungssinn."

„_Du_ und guter Orientierungssinn? Dass ich nicht lache! Und du meintest wohl, dass er Glück hat, _mein_ Sohn zu sein, weil er sonst verloren gehen würde.", sagte er triumphierend, aber die Konsequenzen folgten bald.

„Ich glaub, ich hör nicht richtig! Unterstell du mir ja nichts, Sesshomaru, Sohn von Inu Taisho! Wenn er so ein Hundchen wie du wird, dann kann er ja gleich Gute Nacht sagen!"

_Hundchen?_ Kagome blinzelte verstört. _Oh Mann... _

„Ach ja?", schnaubte Sesshomaru. „Und wenn er so ein Walddämon wie du wird, Eri, Tochter von Masashi, dann sehe ich total schwarz für ihn!"

Kagome sah zu Eri. Was sie da sah, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Eri hatte einen komischen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, die jetzt ein helles grün angenommen hatten. In ihnen lag der Ausdruck einer Dämonin, die richtig, richtig sauer war.

„Sessshomarruuuuu...", fauchte sie und strahlte eine gewaltige Menge Energie aus. Und nicht gerade positive.

Sango, Shippo und Miroku sahen auch schon ganz eingeschüchtert, hatten sie doch bisher von Sesshomaru nicht viele gute Eindrücke sammeln können.

Als Sesshomaru's Augen dann einen kräftigen Rot-Ton annahmen, wurde es Kagome zu blöd.

„JETZT REICHT'S ABER! Schluss jetzt, alle beide!", sagte sie laut .

Eri und Sesshomaru sahen sie an. _Schluck! Ich hab vergessen, dass sie beide Dämonen sind! Argh! _

Eri setzte sich langsam hin und atmete tief ein, dann aus. „Ooookaaay... okay.", sagte sie ruhig. „Dann such ihn, Sesshomaru, dann such ihn.".

„Das werde ich tun.", seufzte er und ging wieder.

„Meine Fresse! Ich hätte echt gedacht, ihr schlagt euch jetzt gleich!", seufzte Kagome erleichtert.

Eri sah sie grinsend an. „Tust du das nicht mit Inu Yasha?".

„NEIN, natürlich nicht!", sie wurde aus einem unerklärlichen Grund rot.

„Ach ja? Ich kann's mir schon denken... die kleine Kagome-chan ist doch nicht ganz so unschuldig, wie wir immer dachten!", lachte Eri.

„Duuuu...", schnaubte Kagome und warf Eri einen absoluten Todesblick zu, als die anderen vor Lachen fast von ihren Stühlen fielen.

* * *

_**Okayy.. puh. Jetzt kommt endlich wieder mal ein normaler Teil. Das vorher war ja nur Lückenfüller und den hab ich schon vor ca. nem Jahr geschrieben oioioi... Gomen ne! On with the story:** Jetzt wird's interessant!_

„Inu Yashaaaa!", Kagome lief durch die langen Korridore im Schloss, auf der Suche nach Inu Yasha, der, seit er vor 3 Tagen von einer Verhandlung wieder zurückgekommen war, nicht viel geredet hatte und immer so einen komischen Ausdruck in de Augen hatte.

Sie war jetzt in einem Teil des Schlosses, in dem sonst eigentlich niemand war, das konnte man an den leicht verstaubten Wänden und Böden sehen.

Sie sah sich um, dann lief sie weiter den Korridor entlang. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und schaute sich geschockt noch mal um. „Uuups". Jetzt war sie schon ein ganzes Jahr hier und verlief sich immer noch in dem riesigen Gebäude.

Sie musste jetzt im Süd- Flügel sein. _Oder?_

Sie ging weiter. „Inuuu! Hey, wo bist du denn?", dann blieb sie stehen. Ein paar Meter vor ihr stand eine Tür einen Spalt breit offen. Sie ging, so leise sie konnte, auf die Türe zu, öffnete sie und sah in den Raum. Er war vollgestopft mit zahllosen Kisten, die sich aufeinanderstapelten, und einigen wunderschön verzierten Kimonos, höchstwahrscheinlich für eine Frau, die in einer Ecke hingen.

Es war ziemlich staubig und dunkel, es schien nur ein wenig Licht durch das kleine Fenster dort hinein. Zwischen den vielen Kimonos sah sie etwas Rotes hervorblitzen.

Auch wenn er jetzt andere Kimonos anziehen musste, war Rot immer noch seine Lieblingsfarbe, damit erkannte man ihn überall.

Sie schlich hin und hob die femininen Kimonos ein wenig zur Seite. „Hey, da bist du ja...", sagte sie sanft.

Inu Yasha hob den Kopf ein wenig. „Kagome...", wisperte er und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über seine Wangen.

„Inu...", sie kniete sich zu ihm herunter. „Hast du geweint, Schatz?".

„Nein, wie kommst du den auf so einen Scheiß?", schnappte er sie an.

Sie sah ihn fragend an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie sah sich etwas genauer um. „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", fragte sie ihn.

Im Süd- Flügel.", antwortete er knapp.

„Ich meinte, in was für einem Zimmer wir eigentlich sind?", fragte sie.

Er schwieg und sah sie einfach nur an. So traurig. So verloren.

„Was ist denn los, Schatz? Was hast du denn?", Kagome umarmte ihn tröstend.

„Ach, das? Das ist das Zimmer, in dem Mutters' Sachen aufbewahrt werden. Ich komm hierher, wenn ich nachdenken will.", erklärte er monoton und konnte einfach nicht aufhören, sie anzustarren.

_Soll ich es ihr sagen? Nein, das wäre zu grausam... aber irgendwann würde sie es sowieso erfahren..._

„Inu Yasha?", sie sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist los?", fragte sie ihn erschrocken, als seine Augen wässrig wurden.

„Kagome...", wisperte er, als ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunterrann.

„Inu-!", begann sie, doch er legte ihr einen Finger über ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich war doch weg.", begann er. Sie nickte, und er fuhr fort.

„Ich bin kurz bei Kaede vorbeigekommen, und habe ihr erzählt, dass wir Babys bekommen wollen."

Kagome lächelte.

„Sie hat ein ganz eigenartiges Gesicht gemacht und hat gesagt...", er umarmte Kagome fest und presste sie an sich.

„Was...?", Kagome hatte ein komisches Gefühl. Sehr komisch.

„Du bist doch eine Miko... und kannst Dämonen läutern, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ja...", hauchte sie und drückte ihn noch fester, sie wollte nicht hören, was er jetzt sagen würde...

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld...aber, das Kind, ...du würdest es läutern, ohne das du es wolltest. Es würde nicht mal die ersten zwei Wochen überleben.", beendete er und schluchzte leicht auf, fast unmerklich.

„Nein...", wisperte sie, als sie ihre Kräfte verließen und sie sich von Inu Yasha festhalten lassen musste.

„Nein, nein, nein...", flüsterte sie, als ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

* * *

_Ein paar Wochen später_

„Kagome-sama? Sango-san, Miroku-san und Shippo-kun sind eingetroffen. Soll ich sie reinbitten?", fragte Soichiro.

„Ja, Bitte! Ich warte im kleinen Saal im Ost-Flügel auf sie.", Kagome lächelte ihn matt an und machte sich auf den Weg in den besagten Flügel.

Soichiro sah ihr mitleidig hinterher... _Das arme Ding...! _Bei den Bediensteten war schon oft gerätselt worden, warum sie noch immer nicht schwanger war... am Anfang wurde es auf die Aufregung geschoben, aber nun... Seit sie wussten, dass sie eine Miko war, stand es fest: Von dieser Braut würde Inu Yasha-sama keine Kinder geschenkt bekommen.

Sie tat ihm wirklich leid. Sie war immer so aufopferungsvoll und half, wo sie konnte, auch wenn das gar nicht ihre Aufgabe war. Sie hörte sich sogar allen Ernstes die Probleme der niederen Bediensteten an... Sie stand oft in der Küche... Sie war hübsch, hilfsbereit, nett und immer fröhlich... Alles, was man sich wünschen konnte. _Das arme Mädchen... _

Natürlich wurde auch oft darüber geredet, dass es wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis Inu Yasha-sama sie hinauswarf...

_Aber das würde er nicht tun, oder? _, dachte er noch, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder seiner Arbeit nachging.

_Es tut bestimmt gut, mal wieder etwas Neues zu hören... _dachte Kagome, als sie sich setzte.

Wenige Sekunden später betraten Sango, Miroku und Shippo den Raum.

„Kagome-chan!", sagte Sango aufgeregt mit strahlendem Gesicht.

„Was ist denn los, Sango-chan?", lächelte Kagome gekonnt und überspielte ihre Trauer.

„Weist du was?", sie sah Miroku an und er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Hm?", fragte Kagome.

„Ich bin... schwanger!", sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„..."

In diesem Moment machte es knacks, irgendwo tief drinnen in Kagome, und ihr blieb die Luft weg.

„Das... das ist wundervoll, Sango-chan! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", quetschte sie heraus.

„Ja, alles Gute.", meinte auch Inu Yasha, der gerade angekommen war und nun im Türrahmen stand.

Niemand bemerkte, dass der Rahmen zerbrach, als er ihn drückte, bis seine Hände ganz weiß waren.

Niemand bemerkte, wie Kagomes Herz zerbrach, als sie versuchte, nicht unterzugehen.

_Oh Gott... vergib mir Kagome, bitte vergib mir._, dachte Inu Yasha als er sich zu den anderen setzte und sah, wie weiß Kagome geworden war.

_Es tut mir so leid, Inu Yasha... es ist alles meine Schuld..._, Kagome schloss die Augen für einen Moment, um die Tränen zu verdrängen, aber sie flossen doch unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Was ist denn los, Kagome?", fragte Miroku erschrocken.

„Ach, nichts! Ich freu mich nur so sehr für euch!", sagte sie heiter.

Inu Yasha biss sich in die Backe, bis er Blut schmeckte.

_Warum? Warum wir?__

* * *

_

**_Okay, das war's dann wieder mal von mir... ich hoff, ihr seid zufrieden mit mir! Auch, wenn das mit InuYasha-kun und Kagome-chan mich ziemlich mitnimmt... schnüff!_**

**_Ich hoff, ihr lasst mir trotzdem ein paar Reviews da! _**


	6. Besuch

_**Juhuuu! Ein Update, ein Update! Ich schreib bald Abschlussprüfungen (Im Juli) und diese Woche haben wir Notenschluss, also könnt ihr euch in ungefähr denken, wie stressig es bei mir zugeht! Aber das soll mich natürlich nicht an meinen Nächtlichen Schreibaktivitäten hindern, und ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen! Hier ist es, das neue Kapitel!

* * *

**_

_**Was Jetzt?**_

_**Kapitel 6**_

_**Besuch

* * *

**_

****

_Ein Jahr später _

„Herrin? Geht es euch nicht gut? Braucht ihr irgendetwas?", fragte eine Bedienstete Kagome, als diese im Türrahmen stand und auf den verschneiten Innenhof blickte, ein bisschen blass im Gesicht.

„Nein, Danke Tomoe. Alles in Ordnung.", Kagome lächelte schwach. Sie fröstelte und wickelte sich ihren dicken, schweren Kimono noch enger um ihren Körper. Es war eiskalt draußen, zumal auch die Nacht langsam hereinbrach. Die Bedienstete nickte und verschwand, rückwärtsgehend, wieder im Haus.

Was war nur mit der Zeit passiert? Beinahe zwei Jahre lang war sie nun schon mit Inu Yashas Braut. Für sie war es wie ein Traum. Ihr Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen, aber dieser Traum hätte sich fast in einen Alptraum für sie entwickelt, wenn Inu Yasha nicht gesagt hätte, dass er sie so und so lieben würde, ob sie nun ein Kind hätten oder nicht. Natürlich, er liebte sie, aber sie wollte ihm auch etwas dafür geben! Wie schön wäre es für ihn, wenn er etwas hätte, dass ihm ähnlich sähe und er nicht Hass mit dieser Vorstellung verbinden müsste, wie damals bei Sesshomaru, sondern Liebe?

Am Tag gaben die beiden sich wie immer, aber in der Nacht brach diese Welt auch zusammen, und sie klammerten sich fest an das bisschen Hoffnung, dass ihnen noch geblieben war. Ihre Liebe. „Jeder sollte das Recht haben, Kinder zu bekommen", das hatte ihnen Kagome's Mutter gesagt, als sie ihr einmal einen Besuch abstatteten.

„Natürlich werdet ihr jetzt eine schwere Zeit vor euch haben, aber ihr habt doch schon so viel miteinander geschafft. Wenn ihr euch liebt, dann wird sich das alles früher oder später schon noch bewahrheiten!", hatte sie lächelnd gemeint.

Und Kagome glaubte daran. Ganz fest. _Wenn die Zeit kommt, in der wir Kinder bekommen, dann kommt sie. Wenn man sich darauf versteift, dann wird's nie etwas. _

Und mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf ließ sie sich einfach in Inu Yashas Arme fallen und von ihm lieben.

Aber wenn sie Sangos und Mirokus süßen kleinen Makoto in den Armen hielt, dann konnte sie einfach nicht anders, sie MUSSTE daran denken. Fast ein Jahr war Mako-chan jetzt schon alt. Er und Seiji verstanden sich prächtig, auch wenn der kleine Dämon zuweilen seine Kraft nicht ganz einschätzen konnte.

Also konnte es schon mal vorkommen, dass man plötzlich wieder einen Schrei von den Kleinen hören konnte, wenn sie spielten. Aber nichtsdestotrotz wussten sie alle, dass die beiden schon jetzt etwas verband, das andere Menschen und Dämonen nicht gemein hatten: Toleranz.

Kagome lächelte traurig. Ja, Toleranz war etwas, dass sie sich auch von all den Menschen gewünscht hatte, die Inu Yasha nicht mochten, nur weil er ein Hanyou war.

Und dabei wünschte er sich nichts anderes, als geliebt und aufgenommen zu werden. Ja, wirklich, er brauchte unendlich viel Liebe. Und sie war froh, ihm ihre geben zu können.

Sie schrak auf, als sich plötzlich starke Arme von hinten um sie schlangen. Sie entspannte sich, als sie merkte, zu wem die Arme gehörten und lehnte sich in Inu Yasha's warmen Körper hinter ihr.

Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu ihm hoch, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Gehen wir rein...", flüsterte er ihr— mit einem Blick auf die Winterlandschaft vor ihnen— ins Ohr. „Dir ist bestimmt kalt."

„Stimmt.", gab sie zu als sie schauderte. Sie drehte sich um sodass sie vor ihm stand und umarmte ihn.

Er legte glücklich seine Hände um sie, dann hob er sie auf seine Arme. Sie ließ ein kurzes „Iiiep!", von sich lachte dann aber vergnügt, und für einige Minuten waren alle Probleme der beiden vergessen als er sie, vorbei and staunenden Bediensteten, in die Küche trug.

„Guten Tag, Inu Yasha-sama, Kagome-sama!", die Köchin schmunzelte, als die beiden, Kagome immer noch auf Inu Yasha's Arm, in der Küche standen.

„Guten Tag, Arina-san!", lachten die beiden fröhlich. Kagome klammerte sich kichernd an Inu Yasha's Hals.

Inu Yasha sah die Köchin lächelnd an. „Könnten wir vielleicht Tee und ein bisschen zu Essen haben?".

„Natürlich!", erwiderte diese und schickte gleich einen anderen Bediensteten los um das Nötige zu besorgen.

„Wo soll ich es hinbringen lassen, Inu Yasha-sama?".

Inu Yasha sah kurz zu Kagome, dann wieder zur Köchin. „Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, die Sachen einfach vor unsere Türe zu stellen und dann zu klopfen...". Kagome kicherte noch einmal und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Inu Yashas Hals.

Arina schmunzelte und nickte. „Verstanden.".

Inu Yasha nickte ihr zu und drehte sich um, direkt auf Kagome's und sein Zimmer zusteuernd.

„Ach du!", flüsterte Kagome und küsste ihn. Sie strich durch seine Haare und wollte nach seinen Ohren greifen, nur die waren nicht mehr da. Leicht alarmiert sah sie ihn genauer an und entspannte sich dann aber schnell wieder, als sie sah, wie sich sein Haar schwarz verfärbt hatte, seine Ohren nun normal aussahen und er sie aus dunkelvioletten Augen anschaute.

„Hmmm... Neumond...", schnurrte sie schon fast und küsste seinen Hals.

„Genau...", flüsterte er rau, machte die Tür auf und schmiss sie aufs Bett. Blitzschnell hatte er die Türe zugesperrt und war nun auf ihr und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Und mit ihrem Stöhnen, seinem heißen Atem auf ihrem Körper und einfach nur das Gefühl den Anderen zu spüren, vergaßen sie die Welt um sich herum, hörten auch das Klopfen an der Türe nicht und der Tee und die Suppe auf dem Tablett vor der Türe wurden unbeachtet kalt.

* * *

_Einen Monat später _

Kagome saß vor ihrem Frühstück und brachte wieder einmal nichts runter. Wie immer in der letzten Woche. Kaum war das Essen unten, war es schon wieder oben, und lag dann meistens im Schnee.

_Wirklich toll_, dachte sie. _Jetzt werd' ich auch noch krank. _Das war wirklich genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Sie hatte bestimmt die Grippe. Ihr Kopf tat weh und müde war sie auch die ganze Zeit.

Ausgerechnet im Winter. Ausgerechnet im Sengoku jidai. Ausgerechnet _sie_! Oh Mann. Sie seufzte, dann machte sie ein beleidigtes Gesicht, ihre Unterlippe hervorstehend. Sie hatte ja eigentlich Hunger. Sehr sogar.

„Was ist denn los, Kagome?", fragte Inu Yasha halb besorgt, halb amüsiert.

„Ich bin krank und will es nicht.", sagte sie, immer noch den gleichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Inu Yasha verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Dann ist es wohl das Beste, wenn wir dann mal in deine Zeit rüberschauen, die drüben können dir bestimmt besser helfen als irgend so ein Kräuterzeug.", schlug er vor.

Kagome sah in dankbar an. „Super. Ich mach mich schon mal fertig!", sagte sie, erheblich fröhlicher.

Inu Yasha schüttelte den Kopf, in sich hineinlachend. „Und was ist mit dem Frühstück?", fragte er.

„Ich krieg ja sowieso nichts runter!", sang sie und war auch schon von der Tür verschwunden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf ihr volles Teller. _Viel zu schade, um es wegzuwerfen, _dachte er und stopfte sich ihre Portion glücklich grinsend in den Mund.

_Pffff... macht so nen Ärger wegen einer kleinen Grippe, die kann sie doch mit ihrer Medizin wieder ganz schnell loswerden...und überhaupt, wirklich krank riecht sie nicht, kann ja nicht so schlimm sein, _dachte er und stand auf, um sie zum Brunnen zu bringen.

* * *

_Ein paar Stunden später_

„Oh mein Gott! Ist das schön euch wieder mal zu sehen!", Kagomes Mutter umarmte die beiden.

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesprochen, hörte man schon aus dem Wohnzimmer ein Geräusch, das sich anhörte, als ob etwas auf den Boden geworfen werden würde.

_Bestimmt war das Sotas Controller für die PS. _, dachte Kagome lächelnd, und fand sofort die Bestätigung, als Sota in die Küche rannte.

„Hey, Kagome!", sagte er dann aber doch recht beherrscht und umarmte sie.

„Oh wow, Sota! Du bist groß geworden!", sagte Kagome erstaunt als sie ihn an den Schultern festhielt und vor sich hielt.

„Ich bin ja auch schon 13, schön langsam war es ja mal Zeit, einen Wachstummschub zu kriegen!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und drehte sich zu Inu Yasha.

Die beiden begrüßten sich mit einem typisch-männlichem Handschlag. „Hey, Inu Yasha." Dieser nickte. "Sota."

„Ich hoff' nur, du passt gut auf meine Schwester auf. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn ihr was geschieht!", sagte Sota halb im Ernst.

Inu Yasha schmunzelte und nickte. „Ich hab gut auf sie aufgepasst, keine Angst.".

Kagome lachte über die Zwei. „Naja, jedenfalls...", Sie sah sich um. „Wo ist Jii-chan?".

Ihre Mutter lächelte. „Tut mir leid, er ist auf irgendeiner Veranstaltung, in der es um die Zukunft der Schreine hier geht.".

„Schade, ich hätte ihn gerne gesehen.", meinte Kagome. „Ach ja... wegen was bin ich eigentlich hier... Ach ja. Ich gehe duschen, okay?", fragte sie und war auch schon die Treppe oben.

Inu Yasha blinzelte geschockt. „Zu mir hat sie gesagt, sie ist krank!"

Higurashi-san lachte. „Naja, Das ist sie wohl auch. Aber setz' dich doch erst mal hin. Wie geht's dir denn immer so?..."

„Hhhaaachhhh!", Kagome seufzte, als sie die Treppe wieder hinunterging, geduscht, geföhnt und rundum glücklich.

Sie ging ins Esszimmer und setzte sich neben Inu Yasha.

„Na toll. Wenn du nur duschen wolltest, hättest du nicht den Vorwand bringen müssen, dass du krank bist, Koiishi!", sagte Inu Yasha und machte sein typisches „Feh!"

Sie wurde ein bisschen rot wegen dem Kosenamen, sonst sagte er so was nie. Aber dann warf Inu Yasha Sota einen _siehst-du-ich-trau-mich-doch- _Blick zu und sie seufzte, genau wissend was da abgegangen war.

„Nur zu deiner Information _Koinu_! (extra zuckersüß betont _grins_) ich **bin** krank und wollte meine Mama fragen, ob sie irgend eine Medizin dagegen im Haus hat.", gab sie ihm zurück. (Koinu: Hündchen)

Er wurde rot. „Dann frag sie doch!", schnappte er zurück.

Sota seufzte. „Komm, Inu Yasha, wir gehen PS spielen, ich hab da ein cooles neues Spiel."

Inu Yasha stimmte zu und er und Kagome warfen sich noch einmal einen giftigen Blick zu bevor er ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Kagomes Mutter lachte, dann wandte sie sich ihr zu und fragte: „So, erzähl mal, was fehlt dir denn?".

Kagome zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, es ist nur eine kleine Grippe, du weißt schon: Mir ist schlecht, ich hab Kopfweh und bin die ganze Zeit Müde. Ich will nur nicht, dass es in was Größeres ausartet!".

Ihre Mutter hatte einen komischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als sie sagte „Willst du das _wirklich_ nicht?".

Kagome stutzte. Was sollte denn _das_ bedeuten? Sie überlegte, dann bekam sie große Augen. „Glaubst du...? Aber das _kann_ gar nicht sein, das ist...". Sie hielt sich ihre Hand vor den Mund.

„Kann das wirklich nicht sein? Überleg mal!", lächelte Higurashi-san.

_Wann könnte denn... Eigentlich ist das unmöglich! Außer... außer... _

„Neumond!", rief sie plötzlich und ihre Hand fiel zurück in ihren Schoß.

Inu Yasha kam ins Esszimmer gestürzt. „Was ist los? Was ist mit Neumond? Ist was passiert?", ratterte er besorgt.

„Nichts, nichts! Morgen ist Neumond, das ist mir nur grade aufgefallen. Du kannst wieder PS spielen gehen.", beruhigte Kagome ihn.

Er seufzte erleichtert. „Okay.", dann ging er wieder, seinen Kopf seufzend schüttelnd. Irgendetwas wie „Oh mein Gott, Frauen und ihre Austicker...!", konnte man von ihm leise murmelnd hören.

„Warum hast du es ihm nicht...?", fragte Kagomes Mutter.

„Ich will mir absolut sicher sein. Gib mir das Telefon, bitte!", sagte Kagome aufgeregt und sobald sie es in der Hand hatte, begann sie eine Nummer zu tippen.

Sie hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr. „... Ja, Guten Tag, hier ist Higurashi Kagome. Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen einen Termin für mich freihätten? ... Wirklich?... Abendsprechstunde?... Das wäre wunderbar! Vielen Dank!... Ja, bis später!".

Als sie auflegte, ließ sie einen großen Seufzer von sich und lehnte sich zurück in ihren Stuhl. „Oh Mama... wenn ich wirklich... wenn es wirklich...Oh Gott!", sie grinste. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie glücklich ich bin!"

Sie lächelte zurück. „Ich denke zwar immer noch, dass du zu jung bist, aber wenn es dich wirklich so glücklich macht, dann freue ich mich natürlich auch für dich! Wann hast du den Termin?", fragte sie.

„Sie haben sogar heute noch einen frei gehabt, um fünf! Oh Gott, Oh Gott. Ich bin so glücklich!", lachte sie, stand auf und umarmte ihre Mutter. „Endlich, endlich werden meine Träume wahr!", flüsterte sie noch, dann löste sie sich von ihr und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um Inu Yasha und Sota beim spielen zuzusehen.

Die Beiden saßen auf dem Boden vor dem Fernseher und schmissen sich Drohungen und Schimpfwörter an den Kopf.

„Ich macht dich schon noch fertig, Looser, du wirst es sehen!", rief Sota und drückte wie wild die Knöpfe seines Controllers.

„Pff... Du träumst wohl! Ich bin um Klassen besser!", sagte Inu Yasha arrogant. Kagome kicherte und setzte sich hinter ihren Helden, umarmte ihn und drückte einen Kuss auf sein Ohr. „Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte sie. Er sah sie grinsend an und küsste sie.

Sie schreckten auseinander als Sota ein triumphales „Gewonnen!", rief.

„Das war nicht fair!", protestierte Inu Yasha und bestrafte Kagome mit einem bösen Blick.

Sie lachte und ließ von ihm ab. „Ich hab heute einen Termin beim Arzt. Wir werden heute also länger hier bleiben. Wenn du nicht willst, kannst du ja gehen, ich komm schon nach.", sagte sie.

„Ich glaub du spinnst! Weil ich dich in der Nacht zwei Stunden heim gehen lasse! Wer denkst du, bin ich?", er war empört.

Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal. „Du bist mein Inu Yasha und ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du so was sagst."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Frauen...!", dann nahm er wieder den „Kampf" mit Sota auf.

„Diesmal bist du dran...!".

Kagome setzte sich auf die Couch, im Schneidersitz. Sie hatte ihren langen, schweren Winterkimono gegen einen sichtlich bequemeren Jogginganzug eingetauscht. Sie seufzte glücklich und sah zu Inu Yasha.

Wenn sie wirklich schwanger war, was dann? Sie konnte sich schon ein niedliches kleines Kind mit silbernen, langen Haaren und süßen Hundeohren vorstellen. Wie es lachend im Haus herumlief, vor Vergnügen quietschte, als Inu Yasha es in die Luft warf und lachend wieder auffing... Wie glücklich ihr Hanyou sein würde, mit einem permanenten Lachen auf den Lippen.

Sie hielt sich unauffällig eine Hand an ihren Bauch und hoffte, hoffte so stark, dass sich dort ein kleines Leben befand.

Sie sah zur Uhr. Viertel nach vier, langsam Zeit zu gehen.

Sie stand also von der Couch auf und ging in ihr Zimmer, um sich andere Sachen, „normale" Sachen anzuziehen. Sie konnte ja schlecht im Jogginganzug oder gar im Kimono zur Ärztin gehen, oder?

Kagome machte ihren Schrank auf und suchte sich eine Jeans uns einen Sweater heraus. Sie zog sich an, dann hielt sie inne.

Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Wie oft hatte sie sich hier ausgedacht, wie es wohl seine würde, Inu Yashas Braut zu sein, und nun war sie es wirklich! Alte Erinnerungen an die unzähligen Tage, an denen sie sauer auf ihn gewesen war und sich insgeheim doch nur gewünscht hatte, dass er sie abholte, und er dann wirklich gekommen war um sie zu holen, durchfluteten sie.

Es war komisch: Sie war glücklich und traurig zur selben Zeit. Aber dann überwiegten die glücklichen Momente und sie riss sich aus ihrer Gedankenwelt um nicht zu spät zu ihrem Termin mit der Frauenärztin zu kommen.

Sich noch einmal kurz im Spiegel betrachtend, blieb sie im Gang stehen und zog sich dann ihre Schuhe an, packte ihren Geldbeutel und eine Jacke und ging noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich gehe jetzt, ich komm bald wieder. Wartet mit dem Abendessen auf mich!", grinste sie und mit einem kurzen Kuss auf Inu Yashas Backe war sie verschwunden und aus der Türe.

* * *

Da stand sie nun, vor der Tür der Ärztin und atmete tief durch. _Keinen Grund zur Panik, Kagome, du warst doch schon so oft hier! _, dachte sie und mit einem Nicken machte sie die Türe auf.

„Konbanwa –Guten Abend—!", sagte Kagome freundlich als sie die Praxis betrat.

„Konbanwa, Higurashi-san!", grüßte die Sprechstundenhilfe lächelnd zurück.

Kagome trat an das Empfangspult und schob ihre Krankenkarte über den Tisch.

Dankend nahm die Sprechstundenhilfe die Karte und fragte: „Soll ich gleich ein neues Rezept schreiben oder kommen Sie zu einer Untersuchung?".

Kagome lächelte nervös. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich komme wegen einer Untersuchung. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob...", sie hielt inne und legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch.

„Ach so.", die Frau an der Rezeption lächelte wissend. „Und, wie geht es Ihnen so? Was machen Sie denn zurzeit?", wollte sie wissen.

Kagome lächelte. „Ich bin mit meinem Freund zusammengezogen. Er hat die Firma seines Bruders übernommen und ich arbeite jetzt auch dort.".

_Und das ist sogar nur halb gelogen_. , dachte Kagome schmunzelnd.

„Ach ja? Das ist ja wundervoll! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", gratulierte die Sprechstundenhilfe. „Und sie können sich gleich ins Behandlungszimmer zwei setzen, Kuroda-san wird gleich kommen."

„Vielen Dank!", nickte Kagome und begab sich in das besagte Zimmer.

Sie musst nicht lange warten, da kam auch schon die Ärztin durch die Tür.

„Konbanwa, Higurashi-san...!"

* * *

Kagome stand wieder vor der Praxis und schloss ihre Augen, dann atmete sie tief ein.

Und wieder aus.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und ließ sich von der kalten, winterlichen Nachtluft Tokios die Haare ums Gesicht wehen.

Dann hob sie ihre Arme, lachte, drehte sich im Kreis und ließ ein lautes „Juhuu!" durch die Stadt schallen, das im lauten Getümmel der Menschen und Autos aber blitzschnell unterging.

Sie grinste und sah in den Himmel. Gerade hatte es zu schneien begonnen, ganz als ob auch die Götter ihr sagen wollten: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kagome!".

Nun konnte sie Inu Yasha glücklich machen.

Jetzt war _sie_ glücklich... Bald waren sie zu dritt.

Kagome war schwanger.

* * *

**BOAH!**

**Endlich! Was hab ich mit ihnen gelitten! Und endlich, endlich ist es soweit! Ein kleines, süßes Baby! Also, wenn ich mich in einer Glücklichkeitsskala von 1 bis 10 einordnen müsste, würde ich sagen... 11! **

**Na ja. Ich hab natürlich gewusst, dass sie irgendwann mal schwanger werden würde, und der eigentlich Grund, warum ich mich so freue, ist, dass ich bis vor kurzem in einer tiefen -in meiner bisher tiefsten- Schreibblockade steckte. **

**Aber es gab einige Leute, die haben mir geschrieben, dass sie meinen Schreibstil toll finden, und das hätte ich nun wirklich nie erwartet! Ich sehe mich nicht wirklich als Autorin, jedenfalls kann ich keine Vergleiche zu anderen Autoren hier ziehen, und ich war durch diese Reviews total (positiv) überrascht. Vielen Dank noch einmal! **

**Ich schreibe einfach so, wie ich es auch gerne lesen würde, und auch wenn ich es manchmal nicht so toll hinbekomme wie ich es eigentlich will, und mir Hochdeutsch schreiben auch ein wenig auf den Geist geht, (weil ich ne' eingefleischte Bayerin bin), ...ne, das war jetzt ein Scherz... hoffe ich doch, dass es bei euch einigermaßen gut ankommt und das ist ja schließlich alles, was zählt. **

**Vielen Dank noch einmal, an all die Leute, die mir reviewen, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie wichtig mir das ist! **

**Rosiel-chan**

**Ähm... noch ein kleines Problem am Rande: Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich noch alles zu Kagomes Mama sagen könnte außer „Higurashi-san" und „ihre Mutter", und wenn Kagome sie ruft. Hilfe? Ich will ihr aber keinen direkten Namen geben! **

**Reviews? Bittöööööö! **


	7. In einer dunklen Vollmondnacht

**YEAH! Rosiel-chan's back! **

**FROHLOCKET! **

**Ich hab jetzt endlich die Schule hinter mir und hab seit einer geschlagenen Woche nicht mehr getan, in Worten: NICHTS! Ich hab nur geschlafen und hab Party gemacht… Haaahch, ich bin sooo glücklich ! Das hier ist das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit, dass ich wieder was schreibe, also, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chappie! **

**Disclaimer: Nein, Inu-kun und die anderen gehören mir nicht, nur die paar kleinen Nebenfiguren gehören mir. (Die ohne Charakter eben _grins_)

* * *

**

_**Was Jetzt?**_

_**Kapitel 7**_

_**In einer dunklen Vollmondnacht...**_

_Wieder im Hause Higurashi_

„Ich bin wieder da!", lies Kagome fröhlich von sich hören und zog sich ihren Mantel und die Schuhe aus.

Sie ging in die Küche, in der ihre Mutter stand und das Essen vorbereitete.

„Und?", sagte sie, blickte vom Schneidebrett auf und sah Kagome erwartungsvoll an.

Diese grinste und nickte, dann legte sie aber den Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich will es Inu Yasha erst Zuhause sagen...".

Ihre Mutter umarmte sie. „Ich bin so glücklich für dich! Ich hab's doch gesagt: Ihr werdet das überstehen und ein Baby bekommen, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist.".

Kagome nickte und drückte sie. „Ich bin so froh. So erleichtert. So unendlich glücklich.".

„Ich weiß.", sagte Higurashi-san.

Sie ließen einander los und Kagome wusch sich die Hände um mit ihrer Mutter das Essen vorzubereiten.

„Hey, Jungs! Ihr könnt aufhören, auf der Play Station zu zocken und euch mal nützlich machen, beim Tischdecken zum Beispiel!", rief Kagome.

Zwei große Seufzer waren vom Wohnzimmer zu hören, aber dann rappelten sich die Zwei doch auf und kamen ins Esszimmer getollt, um den Tisch zu decken.

„Und, was hat der Arzt gesagt?", fragte Inu Yasha als er die Hände von hinten auf Kagomes Hüften legte und sie küsste.

„Es ist nichts schlimmes, er hat mir Medizin gegeben.", log sie, jedoch zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

Er grinste. „Na, ich hab's dir doch gesagt. So schlimm konnte es ja gar nicht sein.".

Kagome grinste zurück, als sie mit einer Schüssel an ihm vorbeiging, die sie auf den Tisch stellte. „Ich bin eben verwöhnt!".

Sie lachten als sie sich an den Tisch setzten und zu essen begannen.

* * *

„Also dann, macht's gut, und richtet einen schönen Gruß an Jii-chan aus!", Kagome umarmte ihre Mutter und Sota noch , dann gingen sie und Inu Yasha zum Brunnen. 

Inu Yasha legte seinen Arm um Kagomes Hüfte und sprang hinein. Blaues Licht umgab die Beiden, als sie durch die Zeit fielen und, wie immer, konnten sie ein leicht kribbeliges Gefühl im Bauch spüren.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, sprang Inu Yasha heraus und nahm Kagome Huckepack, wie gewöhnlich.

Sie legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern und schmiegte sich an seinen warmen Körper. Im Sengoku jidai hatte es ja schon zu schneien begonnen und durch das Licht des Mondes strahlte das Weiß des Schnees noch schöner in der Landschaft.

Kagome massierte sanft seine Schultern, als er hoch empor sprang, um schneller beim Schloss zu sein. „Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er drückte ihre Oberschenkel. „Ich dich auch.".

Kagome strahlte, glücklich wie noch nie und legte ihren Kopf wieder zurück zwischen seine Schulterblätter.

Sie konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, bis sie endlich zu Hause waren und sie ihm ihr „kleines Geheimnis", wie es so schön hieß, erzählen konnte.

* * *

Endlich im Schloss angekommen, ließ sich Kagome sofort auf das Bett fallen. Sie tätschelte den Platz neben ihr und zeigte ihm so, dass er sich zu ihr setzten sollte. 

Inu Yasha schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Kagome, ich denke, du musst heute wieder mal alleine ins Bett gehen, ich hab noch so einige Briefe zu schreiben!".

Kagome machte ein geschocktes Gesicht. „Das geht aber heute nicht!", sagte sie entrüstet.

Inu Yasha lachte kurz. „Ach ja? Und warum sollte das ausgerechnet heute nicht gehen?".

Sie schaute ernst. „Nein, echt. Ich will dir was sagen, und das kann bestimmt nicht bis Morgen warten!".

Er seufzte. „Okay. Aber wehe, das ist nur einer deiner schmutzigen Tricks!", witzelte er.

„Ich darf doch bitten! _Ich_ bin ja wohl wirklich _nicht_ diejenige, die schmutzige Tricks verwendet!", gespielt beleidigt drehte sie den Kopf weg.

Inu Yasha grinste und kam zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen. Er schubste sie um, sodass sie unter ihm lag und küsste sie.

Sie sah grinsend zu ihm auf.

Er sah sie fragend an. „Du wolltest mir was sagen?"

Sie grinste noch stärker und setzte sich auf, er tat es ihr gleich.

„Was ist los?", fragte er, nicht die leiseste Ahnung habend, warum sie heute so guter Laune war. Wo doch sonst die Stimmung Beider immer ein bisschen getrübt war, wegen... Halt. ... _Ist es weil... nein, mach dir doch nicht wieder Hoffnungen, du Idiot. _

Nein, das konnte gar nicht sein, es war praktisch unmöglich. Er wusste ja, dass _sie_ die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, aber _er_ war da anderer Meinung. Kaede hatte Recht gehabt mit dem was sie gesagt hatte.

_Es tut mir leid, Inu Yasha, wirklich leid. Aber sie ist eine Miko. Sie kann Dämonen läutern. Du weißt bestimmt, was das bedeutet. Das Kind würde nicht einmal die ersten zwei Wochen in Kagome überleben..._

Das war einfach die Wahrheit, und er hatte versucht, sie zu akzeptieren. Wenn er sich jetzt neue Hoffnungen machte, würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden. Das wusste er.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Kagome ihn umarmte.

„Inu Yasha...", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Auch er legte seine Arme um sie.

„Kagome..?".

„Inu Yasha...", wiederholte sie seinen Namen noch einmal, dann ließ sie von ihm ab und sah im ins Gesicht, freudestrahlend.

Er schluckte.

Es war ganz so, als ob sie nicht recht wüsste was oder wie sie es ihm sagen sollte, da sie noch einmal tief Luft holte und von Vorne begann.

„Inu... Ich bin... bin ... Ich bin schwanger.", beendete sie ihren Satz letztendlich und sah ihm in die Augen.

Sein Atem stockte. Nein. Das konnte sie gerade nicht gesagt haben. Er hatte sich bestimmt verhört. Also fragte er nach.

„Was...?", kam als ein Wispern aus ihm heraus.

Sie strahlte noch mehr. „Ich bin schwanger. Wir bekommen ein Baby.".

Er konnte immer noch nicht richtig verstehen, begann aber trotzdem zu grinsen. „Wirklich? Wirklich? Wirklich?", fragte er, und mit jedem „Wirklich?", wurde sein Grinsen breiter.

Sie nickte. „Ja. Endlich, Inu Yasha, endlich wird alles gut. So wie ich es dir versprochen habe."

Er küsste und umarmte sie so stürmisch, dass sie fast wieder rücklings ins Bett zurückfallen wären, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals.

„Oh, Kagome! ... Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere...", flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme, die Tränen versprach.

Sie wurde ein bisschen rot, lächelte aber glücklich. Er sagte es ja schließlich nicht oft... Sie küsste seine Haare um ihn zu beruhigen.

Plötzlich rappelte er sich auf, aus ihren Armen heraus, die sie fest um ihn gelegt hatte, wischte sich über die Wangen und schüttelte den Kopf energisch.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", wollte sie wissen.

„Also echt! Jetzt kriegen wir ein Baby und ich soll auf euch aufpassen und stark sein und weine hier fast! Du hast mich verweichlicht. Ich wusste sofort, dass die Sache einen Haken hat!", meinte er entschlossen.

Kagome lachte laut auf und fiel ihm um den Hals, und diesmal plumpsten sie wirklich wieder ins Bett zurück. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper, Inu Yasha hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt.

„Du weißt, dass du stark bist. Wenn du's nicht wärst, dann wäre ich ja wohl schon lange tot! Ein paar Tränen haben noch keinem geschadet.", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Inu Yasha reagierte nur mit seinem typischen „Feh!".

„Kagome! Wir kriegen wirklich ein Baby?", fragte er noch einmal zur Bestätigung.

Sie kicherte und sah in sein Gesicht. „Ja, wenn ich's doch sage!".

Er stutzte. „Aber... wie ist das denn möglich?"

Sie kicherte noch mehr. „Soll ich es dir zeigen?". Schon war sie auf ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Erst erwiderte er den Kuss, dann schubste er sie wieder von ihm runter. „Kagome! Du weißt genau, was ich meine!"

„Natürlich. Erinnerst du dich noch an diese eine Neumondnacht vor einem Monat?", fragte sie.

Er überlegte, dann grinste er. „Oh ja, und **_ob_** ich das tue! So oft wie wir's da getrieben haben, muss ja was rausgekommen sein!"

„Inu Yasha!", rief sie entsetzt und tackelte ihn fast vom Bett runter.

Und so rauften sie noch ein bisschen weiter, bis die beiden schließlich glücklich, sie in seinen Armen liegend, einschliefen.

Ja, jetzt war alles gut. Alles.

* * *

Jahaa! Ist jetzt alles gut? Ist es, ist es, ist es? 

Ja, ist es!

Und damit auchfür mich die Welt Friede, Freude Eierkuchen ist, gibt's von euch hoffentlich ein oder zwei Reviews! Dankeschöööööööön!


End file.
